I'll Be There For You
by sara333777
Summary: While filming Glee, Chris's cast members notice that he isn't feeling too well. For once, he looks like he's about to pass out in one of the dance numbers and also Amber said that he had a light fever. The cast gets together to help Chris out.
1. Chapter 1

"Chris wake up baby."

It was 5 in the morning and the Glee Cast had an early call today. They had to be in the studio at 7 to start rehearsing and then filming. It was going to be a long day.

No sound from Chris.

Again Amber called him to wake up, but Chris lay fast asleep. Amber hated waking people up, especially if they looked so peaceful in their sleep, but this was urgent because Chris and Amber had less than an hour to get ready.

Amber decided to pull the covers on him this time and surprisingly it worked.

Chris moaned and pleaded for Amber to let him sleep more. "Amber just five more minutes, I promise."

"Ok fine, but if you don't wake up in five minutes I'm pouring water on your face!"

Five minutes later Chris woke up and trudged to sit down at the breakfast table.

"Here, I made you some pancakes and some coffee." Amber said.

"I'm not hungry, but I'll drink the coffee. That I need." Chris said with a laugh.

"What do you mean you're not hungry! Chris you have to eat something, today's going to be really long. Who knows when they're going to feed us over there!"

"Ugh fine, I'll have one pancake. But that's it."

An hour later, Chris and Amber were on their way to the car to get to the studio.

"Amber, do you mind if you drive this time? I'm kind of dizzy, and I think I need to catch up on my sleep."

"Sure sweetie. And I told you, you should've eaten some more food! That one pancake isn't going to last you for the whole day!"

"No, no, it's not that I'm hungry. I ate enough. I just have a minor migraine. I think that after I get some sleep, I'll be fine."

"Ok, whatever you say….."

The car ride was long and quite, since Chris was quietly sleeping in the passenger seat. Amber put some music on, but it was low enough so Chris wouldn't be woken up by the sound. Amber hummed quietly to her favorite songs. Before she knew it, they had arrived at the studios. She saw some of her other cast mates arriving too. Heather, Cory, and Mark were all getting out of their cars carrying a coffee in their hands.

Once again, Amber nudged Chris to wake up, but he wouldn't budge. She felt kind of worried for him. He actually looked a little paler than normal and she wondered if he was getting sick or something. She felt his forehead for a fever and realized it was warm. This concerned her even more.

Amber decided not to wake him up this time. She didn't want him losing sleep when this was the time where he needed it the most. She called Cory, who had parked the closest to her car, to come and help her with Chris.

"Hey Cory, you can come over here for a minute? I need some help."

"Sure. (walks over to Amber's car.) Ok what's the problem?"

"Well Chris kind of fell asleep on the ride here. I don't want to wake him up. He kind of looks like he's having early symptoms to a cold or something. He's definitely paler than normal and his forehead is also warmish. I want him to sleep as much as possible because today we'll be working all day. He needs his sleep.

"Ok well help me get him out of the car, and then I can carry him inside. Besides he's only like 20 pounds! This will be easy."

Carefully, Amber and Cory got the sleeping Chris successfully out of Amber's car, without waking him up, and then Cory hoisted Chris up effortlessly bridal style, and started walking with Amber towards the entrance of the studio.

Once they entered the studio, they met with a confused Ryan Murphy.

"What happened to Chris? Is he ok? Did he fall somewhere? Did he get injured?"

"Ryan, Ryan, relax he's ok. He's just a little tired and we didn't want to wake him up." Amber budded in. "Also he might have a slight fever."

"WHAT!" Ryan shouted which caused Chris to wake up.

"Oh sweetie, go back to sleep." Amber advised. "We'll wake you up when it's time."

With that Chris closed his eyes again and went back to sleep within seconds.

This time a little more quietly Ryan questioned, "Wait, Amber, did you say that Chris has a fever?"

"Well I'm not positive, but he did seem a little warm when I touched his forehead."

"Yeah he does seem a little warm even right now," Cory who was still holding Chris stated.

"Well you know what, I have a couch in our main practice studio. We can put him there on the side and wake him up when we need him." Ryan said.

"Yeah but don't we need him for our big dance number that we're filming today?" Cory asked.

"Well, we'll see on how he's doing. Right now he just needs some rest. He'll probably be over the whole thing when he wakes up nice and fresh."

Cory and Amber both nodded in agreement.

Cory and Amber followed Ryan where he showed them where to place Chris. Cory placed him down easy and steadily on the couch and Ryan brought over a blanket to cover Chris up.

"There, that should do it." Ryan said.

"Aww, he looks like an angel." Amber smiled.

"He sure does." Cory agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 7:10 am and everybody gathered round at the studio to begin warm-ups, before actually filming.

"Ok guys, gather round the piano to begin your vocal warm-ups. We're starting early than normal today. We have a big day ahead of us. Brad, please start them at a C scale and take them up from there," Ryan ordered.

"Yes sir," Brad replied.

Five minutes into warm-ups Lea spoke up.

"Hey where's Chris? He like never misses practice."

"Oh, he's just lying down. He wasn't feeling too good today." Amber told Lea with an expressionless look on her face.

"Yeah, I think he's in Ryan's room taking a nap or something. That's where I last put him." Cory gave in.

"Oh my gosh, is he ok? Will he be able to film today?" Jenna asked with concern in her eyes.

"I think so….I mean I hope so…." Amber said, now with a worried look on her face. "He did have a warm forehead and he also did look paler than normal this morning when I woke him up…."

"Is that even possible?" Kevin now into the conversation spoke up.

"I don't know…" Amber said quietly.

"Ok guys, we're wasting valuable time here. Sorry to rain on everyone's parade but we really need to rehearse. Filming starts in about 2 hours." Brad said. "Ok now, from the top!"

Ryan went in his room to check on Chris. He was sleeping soundly on the couch with a warm blanket Ryan put on him. He felt his forehead to check for a fever. It was warm but that was probably because he had cold hands. He took out a thermometer he kept in his drawer for situations like these and he checked again.

The thermometer read 101.3˚F. Ryan began to worry a little. 101.3˚F was definitely a fever but it wasn't terribly high. He sighed and put the thermometer down. He looked at Chris and noticed how pale he was. Amber was right. He did look a little paler than normal. Actually, maybe a little too pale. This worried Ryan even more. He wasn't used to seeing Chris weak and helpless like this. Chris was always the one who joked around with him and told him stories from his past childhood.

Ryan quickly looked at the time and noticed it was 7:43. With one quick glance at Chris, he hurried back to the studio where the cast was practicing. They had finished vocal warm-ups and started rehearsing their songs each of them was singing for the episode.

"All right guys, you have an hour to practice your songs. Then you guys are splitting up. Some of you are going to the recording studio, and the others will be here learning your dances. Then you will switch. Use your time wisely. Also after you guys are done recording your songs, you will all be getting together to perform the big dance number for the end of the episode. On your marks, get set, go!"


	3. Chapter 3

The cast split up in to two groups. Some of them went to the recording studio and the others stayed to practice their dance. Lea was one of the first to run to the recording studio. She was very anxious to start recording her songs. Cory, Mark, Dianna, and Jenna tagged along. The rest stayed in the dance studio to practice their dance numbers and also the big finale at the end.

"Ok guys, so we have an hour to practice over here and get our steps right before Lea, Dianna, Mark, Cory, and Jenna get here. I think we can do this though. Turn up the music Amber!" Heather called out.

"Sure thing Heather, I got it covered." Amber said excitedly and with that, the crew began dancing.

Back in Ryan Murphy's room, Chris was still sleeping. It was now 7:50 and that's when Ryan came in to check on Chris again. He felt his forehead, which was still kind of warm. He got a cloth, wet it with cold water, and carefully placed it on Chris's forehead. Chris reacted to this by moving to sleep on his side which eventually also caused him to wake up.

"Oh no, it's ok, go back to sleep Chris. I'm just going to put this wet cloth on your forehead to keep you from burning up." Ryan said.

Chris responded with a weak cough, followed by a couple of more. He blinked slowly, looking very tired. After a few more coughs he slowly sat up and curled himself with the blanket that Ryan gave him. Even with the blanket wrapped tightly around his thin body, the poor boy was still shivering. Ryan noticed this at once and quickly went to his closet to find another blanket suitable for the freezing boy.

He found the perfect one that was a little bit heavier and warmer than the one Chris was using. He brought it over to Chris and wrapped him up in it over the other blanket. Chris looked lost in the two blankets surrounding his body, but at least he stopped shivering and looked warmer than before.

"Chris, your cast members are practicing their songs and dances. In about an hour, they will all be getting together to rehearse the big dance number for the end of the episode. I would like you to rehearse with us, but if you feel that you are too sick to dance, please just tell me, and I will try to do something about it. I'm saying this because you're in the finale and I think we're going to shoot it today or maybe even tomorrow, if you can't do it today. The sooner the better though. If you know the dance well enough, you don't have to rehearse it with the group. You can take the time to rest if you need to. I do have to say that you will be filming it with us. Whether if it's today or tomorrow is up to you. However you're feeling. We can even film it today, and if we're done with the number, I will send you home immediately so you can get better. By the way, how are you feeling? Any better?"

Chris spoke very quietly but not in a whisper, "A little bit. I think the sleep is somewhat helping."

"Ok, that could be good news." Ryan said nodding his head and feeling Chris's forehead for the third time. "Here, I want to check your temperature again. See where you are."

Ryan picked up the thermometer where he last left it, which was on his desk. He put it in Chris's ear and eagerly waited for the "beep".

Seconds later Ryan took the thermometer out and it read 101.5˚F.

"Hmm you went a couple of decimals up. I'm not liking this so far." Ryan put the thermometer back down on his desk and opened to drawers to find some Tylenol he also kept for situations like these.

"Chris, I want you to get as much rest as you can in the next hour. Around 9:00 I will come to take a look at you again. Take two Tylenols. Each one lasts for about two hours. If you are feeling like you are up to film the dance number today, I will wake you up so you can start filming with your cast members. Also keep this wet cloth on your head. It will keep you cool. Call me if you need anything. I will see you in an hour."

Chris nodded with a faint "Ok", took the two pills Ryan told him to take, and soon fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"You guys did great!" Zach the chorographer told his group of dancers that were finishing up dancing. "Now take a rest, you have two minutes to chill before the other group comes back from the recording studio."

Kevin, Amber, Heather, Naya, Chord, and Harry all went rushing for water. They were out of breath and sweating. All of them took a seat on the floor and started chugging at the water from their water bottles.

"Well that was fun," Harry explained.

"Yeah, fun for you," Amber remarked while fanning herself with her hands.

"I guess it was alright," Naya shrugged.

Before they could say anything else, the other group came in from the recording studio and everyone joined together to share their happenings.

"Hey guys! How'd it go? Did ya miss me? Bet you did!" exclaimed Lea.

Amber rolled her eyes.

Lea came through the crowd smiling when she noticed that Chris was still missing.

"Hey is Chris still sleeping in Ryan's room or did he go home?"

Everyone looked around with worried glances shrugging their shoulders.

"Hmm that's a good question. I don't really know. Maybe we should ask Ryan," Amber spoke up.

"Yeah, I was just going to do that." Lea said.

With that, everyone followed Lea to where Ryan was sitting near the piano reviewing some scripts.

"Hey Ryan, I was just wondering, I mean we're all wondering and curious to see where Chris is and if he's ok."

"Oh, well, Chris is in my room, sound asleep. I told him I would wake him up in an hour to see if he would be able to film with us."

"Oh, is he still sick or is he just tired?"

"Well, last time I checked on him he did have a fever of 101.5 and he looked really pale. So I'm assuming he is sick. If he's not, he's certainly showing the symptoms for it. It's probably just a common cold he caught from someone or something like that. I did give him some Tylenol and he is resting right now so he should feel at least a little bit better when he wakes up. If he's strong enough he might even film the dance number today. I kind of hope he does, just so we can get it out of the way." Ryan said rechecking his papers.

Everyone looked horror struck, like someone just threw a ball right in their faces. No one knew if they should speak or not. It was Mark who first started talking.

"Ryan I don't think Chris should film the dance number with us today. I mean he won't be able to recover fast enough. I once had a fever of 102˚ and was sick with a cold just like him. It took me three days just to get out of bed, and after that I still got a few headaches. Chris's symptoms are just the beginning. He's probably going to get worse if we make him dance."

"Yeah, I kind of agree with Mark. We should schedule the filming for next week." Jenna said.

"Guys, I understand what you mean and I appreciate the fact that you care about your cast member but we have very limited time here and we have a booked schedule next week. Next week we are starting a brand new episode, and if we don't finish this episode this week, then our whole schedule is going to collapse. I wish we could film the dance number next week too but we are a bit behind and we can't afford to lose even more time."

"Can't we just take away days from our vacation? I mean we would all do it for Chris, right?" Jenna asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Look Jenna, the thing is that Fox wants our next episode, which is the one were filming right now, in as soon as possible. They also gave us a deadline for us to have it in by. I signed a contract with Fox saying that our episodes would be in by the deadlines that they gave us. If we were to give Fox in a late episode then that would be breaking the contract that I signed. Taking away vacation days wouldn't help at all because your vacation is in three weeks. I'm not happy about this either but rules are rules and we have to follow them. I'm sorry guys."

"So does that mean that Chris will be dancing with us today?" asked Dianna for the first time.

"Today, hopefully yes. And guys, just to let you know, this is a group dance. Chris might only be shown like once or twice. The dance won't be centered on him. And also he's had like two hours of sleep since he got here, plus he took two Tylenols. I mean I am worried about him and I do care that he is sick, but I think he'll be fine for the time it will take us to film the number. Hopefully he'll make it through with the Tylenol that I gave him."

"What if he can't do it today? Does that mean we would have to film it tomorrow?" asked Cory.

"Yes, you will have to film it tomorrow. I'm pretty sure you guys will get it done today though. I want to give Chris a day off tomorrow for him to see a doctor and catch up on his sleep. A day in bed would probably get him better. Chris is a strong guy. That's why I'm rooting for today and if all goes well, you will get it done today. I have confidence in you."

"Oh my, look at the time! We've wasted ten minutes talking! Well now that you all know everything, swap studios and begin working. Filming starts in an hour people!" Ryan said hurrying people off.


	5. Chapter 5

Time flew by quickly and sooner than later, the hour was up and the cast all gathered into the main studio filled with cameras to start filming. Everyone had different expressions on their faces. Some were nervous, others were excited, and almost everyone looked worried- wondering if Chris would be filming with them today and in what condition he was in.

"Ok guys gather up! We are going to practice the group dance number at least one more time. If you guys do well, I won't make you do it again. Get into your starting positions!" Ryan ordered.

"Wait, wait. Isn't Chris gonna be practicing with us?" asked Lea.

"Well I'm not sure. I'll go check on him right now and see how he's doing. Hopefully he will feel and look much better than 3 hours ago." Ryan said.

"While I'm gone though, start rehearsing. I'll be back soon with or without Chris. Hopefully with him."

With that, Ryan started pacing to his room to go check on Chris.

Ryan arrived in his room and glanced at the clock. It was almost 10. If he wanted to get things done today, he and his team had to pick up the pace. He tip toed to where Chris was sleeping. He still looked pale but not as pale. This was a good sign. Again he grabbed the thermometer to take his temperature. This time it read 99.5˚F. Ryan was very relieved and couldn't help but smile to himself. He was glad that Chris was making some improvement. Wasting no more time, Ryan started to wake him up.

"Chris, wake up," he said in a soft voice.

Chris didn't move so Ryan decided to try again and this time a little bit louder.

"Chris, wake up. Your cast members are dancing."

He still didn't budge.

"Man he's a heavy sleeper," Ryan said to himself.

This time Ryan started nudging Chris at the elbow. He did this for about 2 minutes until finally Chris's eyes started opening slowly.

"Hey, you're up! Good to see you're awake buddy. How ya feeling?"

Slowly Chris arose from the couch into sitting position. "Honestly I can say a little bit better. I'm still feeling kind of dizzy though. Hopefully it will pass."

"Ok, as long as you're feeling better than before. That's all that matters for now. And that just says that the Tylenol did its job huh?" Ryan said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I guess so," Chris said faintly.

"So are you up for some dancing? Do you think you can handle that right now"?

"Sure, I'll give it a try. Is that what everyone is doing now?"

"Yes they are, and they are eagerly waiting for your arrival. They were worried about you all morning. You have very good friends Chris." Ryan said with a smile.

"Yes I do. I'm very thankful for all of them." Chris smiled back.

Ryan folded up the blankets Chris was using and put them back in his closet. He put the thermometer and Tylenol that were lying on his desk back in his drawers and headed out the door with Chris.

"So are you sure you can do this?" Ryan asked for the final time.

"I can try. I'd rather do it today than tomorrow. I don't want to keep you guys from not doing the number. I've already cause too much trouble." Chris said.

"Oh Chris don't worry about it. Your health always comes first."

"But I do agree with you about doing it today. Believe it or not we are running out of time and if we don't give in a finished episode by the end of this week to FOX then-"

"I understand completely Ryan. I'll try my best to stay conscious," Chris said with a chuckle.

"Ha, ok. But if you feel start to feel sick and think that you're not going to make it, tell me right away. I need to know these things so keep me updated."

"Ok will do Ryan."


	6. Chapter 6

Chris followed Ryan in the filming studio. Everyone looked at their entrance.

"Look who's up everyone," Ryan grinned.

You could see huge smiles on everyone's faces and immediately everyone raced towards Chris to hug him.

"Careful, you don't want to crush him," Ryan informed.

"Oh my God, Chris you're alive!" Amber joked.

"Chris we missed you so much!" Lea said while hugging Chris.

"Hey you're finally up," Cory said.

"Yeah, we were worried about you. How've you been?" Mark asked.

"Well, I felt like crap about three hours ago, but now I feel somewhat better." Chris said.

"Better enough to finish this dance number?" Heather asked.

"I think. I sure hope so….."

"Alright guys, you've all said your comments. Now it's time to start dancing. Let's see if we can finish this number today and be over with it!" Ryan said.

"Yeah, let's do this!" Harry said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright guys, were gonna start off by practicing it. If it looks good were gonna go ahead and shoot it. Places everyone. Aaaaaand go!" Ryan said.

The music started and the cast started dancing. Ryan watched each and every one of them like a hawk; especially Chris.

When the dance was done Ryan took the time to make a few comments.

"Guys that was good for the most part. You know your choreography well. Just make your moves are a little bit stronger and I think you'll be fine. Also you start box stepping with your left foot, not your right. I saw a couple people start with the wrong foot." Ryan said.

Ryan looked over at Chris and gestured for him to come over so he could speak with him.

"Hey Chris, could you come over here for a minute?"

Chris merely nodded. He came over to Ryan with a worried expression on his face.

"Chris, I noticed that you looked worn out after we finished that dance number. I'm a little concerned for you. Are you sure you're up to doing this?"

"Yeah, I mean, I think I can manage," Chris said.

"I just don't want you to get any sicker than you already are," Ryan said.

"No, I think I'll be fine. Besides, I don't want to delay this anymore than needed."

"Alright but just remember, don't hesitate to call me if you start to feel ill."

"I won't," Chris smiled.

"Oh and by the way Chris, I know you're not feeling your best today but please try to be a little more energetic when you're dancing. Also make your dance moves strong and quick. And lastly, don't forget to smile!

"Ok Ryan, I'll keep those things in mind."

With that, Chris walked back to join his cast members on stage to start filming their big dance/singing number for the week's episode.


	7. Chapter 7

"Aaaaand, action!" Ryan spoke into his megaphone.

The cameras started rolling and the cast started dancing. All was going well so far. Ryan sat in his chair and watched happily as his cast was dancing. All of a sudden his eyes went to Chris. He was smiling, just like Ryan told him to do, but it looked like it was a forced smile. Ryan examined him closely from his chair and he noticed that the boy didn't look well at all. He was losing his color again and even though Chris was trying really hard to hide it, he looked exhausted. Ryan could tell by looking at his eyes. Ryan really cared for the boy but finishing up this number was his first priority. He needed to get it in as soon as possible. After the cast perfected dancing this number, he would immediately send Chris home and give him a day off for tomorrow. The boy really looked like he needed it. Plus, the sooner he got better, the sooner he could start rehearsing some scenes with Jane Lynch and those were always fun to shoot.

The cast finished dancing and the cameras stopped rolling.

"Ok guys that was good. I'd like to do it again though. There were some minor mistakes in there that you need to fix."

Some groans were heard from the cast by they all listened and got right back to their starting positions.

Ryan glanced at Chris to see how he was doing. He saw that he was sitting down on the floor with his hands wrapped around his stomach looking really tired. This made Ryan even more worried. He felt bad for Chris, but he needed this last number to complete the episode so he could hand it over to FOX. Ryan thought of telling Chris to sit out for this shooting but the boy hadn't come up to complain to him about anything so Ryan just assumed that he was ok.

Chris got up with the rest of his cast mates to start shooting once again. Again, Ryan shouted action in his megaphone and the cameras started rolling.

While Chris was dancing he caught Ryan looking at him. Chris smiled back but felt really pressured how Ryan was only focusing on him. He decided (no matter how sick he felt) to dance the best he could; just to show Ryan that he could still perform his best even though he felt a little sick.

Ryan took note that Chris picked up the pace a little. His dance moves were much stronger and he had a very enthusiastic grin on his face. Ryan was impressed. For a sick boy who had a fever of 101.3˚F this morning, Chris was dancing pretty well. Ryan now felt less concerned as he moved his focus to some other cast members in the dance.


	8. Chapter 8

An hour went by with the Glee cast practicing their butt off trying to perfect the number. They had done the dance about four more times. Each time Ryan was catching some little mistakes in there that everyone was forgetting. He wished that he could just pick their best performance and move on but something inside of him told him that this number had to look perfect because it was one of their performances for Sectionals.

"Ugh, I'm so tired. Can we take a break Ryan? And how many more times are we gonna do this dance. I'm sick and tired of it!" Cory whined.

"Be patient Cory, and fine. Guys take a five minute break. Use it wisely!"

People from the cast could be heard cheering on finally getting some rest. They eagerly all went searching for their water bottles and sat down on the floor and near the fan to get some cool, fresh air. They all sat in groups complaining to one another about wanting this dance to be over.

"Ugh my legs hurt so bad from dancing. And I'm getting dizzy from all this spinning we have to do. I wish we could just finish and get this freaking dance over with!" Amber complained to Chris, who just nodded in response.

"Hey you ok white boy? You seem a little off. Are you sure you're feeling better?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I guess."

Amber took this time to observe Chris. His eyes were sleepy and he looked dead. He was as pale as snow even though Amber thought he couldn't get any paler. Apparently she was wrong. He had his hand across his stomach and he looked like he was going to throw up. And was it just her or did he look thinner?

"You guess? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm fine. I'm just really tired of this dance."

Amber looked at him suspiciously, "Tired **of** this dance or tired **from** the dance?"

"Both I guess," Chris sighed and put his head down to rest.

"Chris honey, you really don't look good. I peeked over at you when we were dancing and you looked like you were about to faint! Maybe you should sit down to rest the next time we dance again," Amber suggested.

Chris poked his head up from resting it on his hands. "I don't know Amber. I feel like I should just do it with you guys until we get it perfect. I don't think it will take that long. We're so close to getting it right though and I don't want to be missing from the shoot when you guys do get it right. I don't think Ryan will be too happy about that."

"Well I still think you should sit out... Anyways come closer. I want to see if you have a fever."

Chris scooted closer to Amber and let her touch his pale forehead. Amber's eyes almost popped out of her head when she felt how warm Chris's forehead was.

"Damn Chris! You're burning up!"

"The Tylenol is probably wearing off. I'll be fine though."

"Ok guys break is over! Get in your starting positions! I have a feeling that this time we will get it right. Who agrees with me?" Ryan asked enthusiastically.

A bunch of "yeah's" and "woo hoo's" could be heard from the cast.

Everyone then got up and went to their spot in the dance.

Amber took one last look at her best friend. She was really worried for him. He seriously looked like he was about to pass out. This scared her a lot.

"Alright guys," Ryan said with a smile. "Ready, set, and ACTION!"

Everyone put on a fake smile for the camera (they had done this too many times to put on a real smile) and started dancing.

Ryan sat in his usual seat looking at his cast dance. A huge smile was spread across his face. He was so happy for all of them. His eyes then went to Chris; his huge smile that he once had on his face started turning into a very worried frown. Ryan could tell that Chris looked miserable even though he was trying his best not to look what he was actually feeling. Ryan took notice how he looked so exhausted and was on the urge of fainting.

The number was almost done. Only about a minute left. The cast was at the part where the guys were spinning in circles hands in the air, and their girl partners were doing multiple cartwheels.

_Come on Chris only thirty more seconds left. You can do this. You can manage. After this dance is over you can go home and rest!_ Chris thought to himself.

Chris squeezed his eyes shut. He was getting really dizzy from spinning so many times. Not to mention how he already felt nauseous from being sick.

_Oh my God I'm gonna be sick!_ Chris swallowed trying to keep the bile in his throat down.

Now Chris desperately wanted this dance to be over. Just thirty more seconds remaining!

As Chris proceeded into the dance, he felt like he wouldn't be able to make it. He started feeling more lightheaded and nauseous. He felt like he was losing his vision. As Chris was finishing his last spins he stopped a little bit earlier than the others. He hovered for a bit and before he knew it, his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he hit the ground within seconds.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is probably the longest chapter (well actually it is the longest chapter) in my whole entire story so far. I apologize for the wait. I've been busy with school work and just life in general. I hope this long chapter makes it up for the long wait though! Hope you enjoy! **

"CUT!" Ryan shouted. Ryan had a feeling this would happen. And he was right because Chris was now lying on the floor unconscious and looking paler than ever.

The music stopped and everyone stopped dancing and quickly rushed over by Chris's side. You could hear everyone murmuring and some people even looked like they were about to cry.

Ryan quickly got out of his chair and headed towards the big group that was surrounding Chris on the floor. "Is he breathing?"

Lea positioned herself in front of Chris and got down on her knees to listen and spot a rise in Chris's chest. She saw a very slow and light movement of his chest going up and down and also heard him breathing very quietly. "Yes but you can hardly tell." Lea answered.

"Guys let me through, I need to see him and also someone check his pulse for me."

Many hands tried to grab to find a pulse but that one that succeeded and was the fastest was Amber's hand. "I got this guys."

"Should we call an ambulance?" Jenna asked.

"Well let's see if he even has a pulse. And give him some time to regain consciousness. It should take him about one to two minutes. If he doesn't start waking up around then, then we will call for help." Ryan responded.

Amber took Chris's thin wrist in her hand and flipped it over to find a pulse. She put her two fingers on a vein and concentrated hard on feeling a pulse. She held her breath and prayed to find one. It took her thirty seconds before she finally found it and she happily announced it to everyone. "I found a pulse!"

Everyone sighed in relief.

"Oh thank God!" Lea exclaimed.

"Ok guys we need to get him off the floor. Someone carry him to that couch." Ryan said.

People started fighting on who was going to carry him.

"Guys this is no time to fight. Stop! And plus I got him." Mark said in a kind of angry tone.

Mark put one hand under Chris's knees and the other on his upper back and lifted him easily off the floor. Mark frowned as he picked up Chris. _God he's so light._ He thought. He didn't remember Chris being this light at the beginning of season 1 when he had to lift him up to throw him in a trashcan. But even back then he was light. Now he was just, _lighter_. Mark's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion but he suddenly stopped thinking about it when he came to a stop and laid Chris on the couch.

Everyone had followed Mark, including Ryan, and they were now waiting for instructions from Ryan on what to do next.

"Guys take off his belt and loosen any tight clothing that he has. I'm gonna go and get a wet cloth. I'll be right back."

Everyone followed Ryan's instructions and helped Chris loosen up his clothing. They untied his tie, took out his belt, and took off his jacket which only left him with his pants and his t-shirt. After taking off his jacket, they saw Chris slightly move. A few minutes later his eyes began to slowly open.

"Look guys, he's regaining consciousness!" Heather pointed at Chris.

Everyone looked so relieved and excited. They were all so happy that he was waking up.

"That's a good sign. I was starting to get really worried." Amber said.

At that time Ryan came in with the wet wash cloth. Everyone turned around to see him. They all announced happily how Chris was starting to regain consciousness.

"Really?" Ryan's eyebrows went up and he looked surprised. "That's excellent news!"

He rushed over by Chris who had his eyes half open looking very confused and dizzy. He sat next to him on the couch.

"Hey buddy how are you doing?" Ryan asked as he felt Chris's forehead and put the wet cloth on it.

Chris responded by giving a weak cough. A few coughs then turned into many more.

"Chris you ok?"

Chris slowly got into a sitting position but his coughing didn't stop. Everyone looked at him with concerned eyes and Ryan took the wet cloth off his head before it fell off.

Ryan noticed how his coughing wouldn't stop and he patted his back to prevent him from choking.

Chris still continued to cough. Then all of a sudden he made this retching noise from the back of his throat.

"Oh my God he's gonna be sick!" Amber looked like she was about to cry and more worried than ever.

"Quick someone get a trashcan!" Ryan called out as he supported Chris.

Mark ran as fast as he could, grabbed a trashcan, quickly brought it over to where Chris and Ryan were sitting and put it right in front of Chris.

"Everyone out of the way!" Mark yelled.

Everyone rushed out of his way; scared that they would be trampled if they didn't make it out on time.

Chris clutched the trashcan hard with both of his hands, head over it, and threw up violently. His retching echoed throughout the trashcan and Ryan was there rubbing his back, sorrow in his eyes. Everyone else was just standing there horror struck.

"Guys give him some room. Don't crowd him" Ryan said.

Some people went to sit back down, others just stood there watching Chris empty out the small amount of contents in his stomach, fear in their eyes.

"I'm gonna go get him some water. Someone sit here and comfort him."

Immediately both Lea and Amber sat down between him. Dianna knelt beside him rubbing his knee.

"It's ok sweetie, let it all out. You'll feel better." Lea said as she rubbed his back.

Chris moaned and once again vomited whatever he had left in his stomach.

Amber held his hand and he squeezed it as hard as he could (which was not hard at all) in order to take away some of the pain.

When Chris was finally done, he laid his back on the couch sitting upright. He put his hand on his stomach making small whimper sounds.

Lea hugged him, while Amber rubbed his back, checking for a fever, and Dianna rubbed his knee while saying comforting words to him.

"Sweetie, would you like some saltine crackers? They have some in the kitchen." Dianna asked.

Chris's stomach churned at the thought of food. He didn't think his stomach could handle anything right now; especially food.

He shook his head weakly and Dianna smiled apologetically at him.

"Ok, I'll get you some later then."

They all saw Ryan coming back with a glass of water and his thermometer.

"How's he doing guys?"

"Well he threw up again; but not as much as last time. Also I think his fever is rising up again." Amber said.

"Poor guy; he's been through so much today." Ryan said.

"Yeah, when I woke him up today I automatically knew that something was wrong with him. He wasn't himself and he really did look sick." Amber said.

Ryan turned on the thermometer and put it in Chris's ear. Once he heard the beeping noise he took it out and read it.

"Ooohh, this isn't good at all." Ryan said shaking his head and looking disappointed.

"What does the thermometer read?" Lea spoke up.

"It reads exactly 102˚F. This morning he had a temperature of 101.3˚F."

"Oh my God, should we take him to the hospital?" Lea asked in a very worried tone.

"Well I don't think a fever of 102˚F is severe enough to take him to the hospital. In fact it's pretty normal with his conditions. It is pretty high though. If it starts rising higher and he's not showing any signs of improvement we can take him to the hospital."

Ryan put the wet cloth back on Chris's head and made him drink some water. He didn't want Chris getting more dehydrated than he already was which would end up with even more problems.

"Here Chris, drink this. But slowly."

Ryan held the cup up in front of him and slowly poured it in his mouth. He watched the boy with solemn eyes and prayed for him to get better soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in like forever! I've been so busy with exams and everything. Now that I've finished my AP Calculus test and my SAT's I'll have more time to update. However, I still have regions and final exams so I will still be busy. I'll try to update asap though. So sorry for the long wait! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, although I wish I did. This story is not true; everything is all made up by me! **

It was almost 12 o'clock when Ryan had called out "Cut" and when Chris's big fainting scene happened. Now 15 minutes into 12 noon, Ryan was sitting by Chris's side trying to get him to eat something so Chris could at least put something inside his empty stomach. The Glee cast was given a break to relax since some of them also looked like they were about to faint. Most of them lay on the floor staring into space, while others were napping. Lea, Dianna, and Amber were still by Chris's side though, trying to comfort him and make him feel better.

"Chris, you have to eat something; even if it's just a little bit." Ryan pleaded him as he held up a small piece of a saltine cracker to him.

Chris pushed the offered cracker away shaking his head and closing his eyes. He felt terrible and didn't think his stomach was ready to handle food just yet.

"Maybe it's a little bit too early for him to eat Ryan," Dianna said. "He just threw up and if he eats something now he might bring it right back up again."

"Yeah, I had the stomach flu once and I did the mistake of eating some pineapple right after I threw up. It came right back up not even 30 seconds later," Lea said.

"Well how do you know he has the stomach flu?" Amber questioned.

"I don't, I'm just assuming," Lea replied. "Besides he's showing most of the symptoms for it."

"Now that you've mentioned symptoms I need to check on his temperature again," Ryan said. He quickly got out of his seat in search of the thermometer.

Chris leaned in on Amber's shoulder to rest. His head felt like a hundred pounds and he was so weak that he couldn't hold it up. With both of his hands wrapped around his stomach, he slowly closed his eyes to take a nap on Amber's shoulder.

"Aww he's so cute!" Lea exclaimed.

"Shh, he's sleeping. Let him rest." Dianna said.

"Poor guy, I feel so bad for him. He's been so stressed out lately," Amber said. "Probably why he got this bug in the first place."

"Yeah I know." He's always so busy with writing his movie and going to award parties and interviews. And then of course Glee is taking up like half of his life. He hardly has time to sleep! And did you hear that he sold a pilot that he wrote himself to Disney Channel based on a book?" Lea said.

"Oh yeah I did hear about that!" Dianna said. "Wow he's a busy guy! No wonder he's sick right now. I mean I would get sick too if I was doing all of this at once."

As the girls were finishing up their conversation Ryan was jogging back with the thermometer in his hand.

"Found it guys! I forgot that I told Mark to take it back to my office. I spent like five minutes trying to find it, thinking it was in this room."

The girls gave a weak chuckle and waited patiently for Ryan to put the thermometer inside Chris's ear.

"Oh wow, he's asleep. I didn't even notice that. How long has he been sleeping?"

"Not too long. As soon as his head hit my shoulder, he fell right asleep; so I'd say about 3 minutes."

"Wow, he looks so peaceful," Ryan said as he put the thermometer in Chris's ear.

"Yeah like an angel."

All girls were silent until Ryan took the thermometer out. Then they all huddled together to see the result that the thermometer would give them.

"102.2…" Lea whispered.

"Looks like he went up again," Ryan sighed.

Amber reached for Chris's forehead with the back of her hand to feel how warm it was.

"Yeah, he feels pretty warm."

"Ryan, do you think we should take Chris to his trailer so he can sleep in the quiet?" Dianna asked. I feel like he might wake up since we're going to start rehearsing and filming again.

"I don't know… His trailer is all the way on the other side of the studio. How are we going to get him there? I don't want to wake him up just to take him all the way over there. He looks so peaceful right now."

"We could carry him!" Lea exclaimed.

"Guys no, no. We're going to start practicing again for other scenes and it will take too long to get him to his trailer then come back. Besides were a little behind schedule. We need to finish this episode this week. And I need all three of you for the next scene."

"Well what if someone who's not doing a scene brings him up to his trailer?" Amber asked.

"I don't know. I'll think about it. For now I think he should just stay here and sleep. If he wakes up and wants to go to his trailer or somewhere else then we can have someone bring him there."

All three girls shrugged and nodded in agreement.

"Ok, sounds like a good plan," Amber said while gently lifting Chris's head off her shoulder and laying him across the couch in a comfortable position.

"Hey guys do me a favor though. I need someone to inform me when he wakes up. Just keep on eye on him; and if you can't, tell someone else to."

"Also any suggestions on what I should give him to eat when he wakes up?"

"Well if he's hungry it's best to give him something light like soup or crackers. Don't force him to eat anything if he's not hungry though. And also avoid solid foods. That's about it." Dianna responded.

"Alrighty then. I'll keep that in mind. I'm gonna go call everyone to start getting ready for the next scene. You guys should go into makeup. I'll meet you in 15 minutes."

"Ok," all three girls said while making their way towards makeup.

"Hey Dianna, since when do you know so much about treating a virus?" Amber asked.

"Well I used to work at a daycare center and you know how kids are always getting sick. If one kid was sick, then all of the kids became sick in a day or two, since they all got along and played with each other. Then I just got used to it."

"Wow you never told us that you worked at a daycare center," Lea said surprised.

"Yeah, well, I didn't have the best experiences there so I didn't feel like telling everyone and bringing back the memories."

"Yeah, I can imagine."

The girls could hear Ryan's booming voice speak into the microphone as they walked out of the room.

"Alright guys, break is over. Start getting into makeup! We have a lot to do so get ready for the next scene. I'll see everyone in half an hour."

Everybody was making their way out of the studio and into the makeup room. Groans could be heard as people walked out of the room. The last person in line of the huge crowd was Cory. He waited for everyone to leave and when he made sure no one was looking, he quickly took a look at Chris who was sleeping on the couch peacefully. He silently walked over to him. Chris looked like an angel. Cory listened to the sound of Chris's soft, rhythmic breathing and smiled to himself. He wanted to make Chris feel better more than ever. Everyone missed him so much. Cory grabbed the blanket that was underneath the couch and covered him in it. He brushed Chris's hair out of his face and with one last look, he took off to the makeup room.

**Hope you liked this chapter guys! I have future plans thought out for this story. So it's not going to be ending any time soon! Also, please review! It really does encourage me to keep on writing!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I've been thinking about this story since I last updated it (which was not that long ago) and I have a really well thought out plan for it. Now that I have a plan I'm hoping that my updates will be much faster! Keep on reading and keep on reviewing!**

**Warnings: some mild language**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. All rights belong to Ryan Murphy!**

Cory, Lea, Amber, and Dianna are all sitting near each other in the makeup and hair room getting ready for their next scene. Cory is finishing up with his makeup. The makeup artist has a few more spots he has to fill on Cory's face and then he will finally be done. Dianna and Amber are still waiting for their turn, but it will only be a few more minutes until someone will take them momentarily. Lea is sitting on a chair reading a magazine while the hair stylist is curling her hair. The other glee cast is in the room too, preparing for their next big scene. Cory is now done and he is signaled to go sit and wait by one of the chairs that people go to when they're finished. Having nothing to do, Cory decides to take a look over his lines so he could make sure he knows them by heart and so he won't embarrass himself by messing up. He searches inside his bag that he brought with him but can't seem to find his script.

"Uh oh"

"What?" Lea asks

"I can't find my script!"

"Well maybe you aren't looking hard enough. You put it in your bag right?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. I'll check one last time."

"Yeah, always recheck just to be on the safe side."

Cory frantically searched his bag for his script but couldn't seem to find it.

"Shit, I can't find it!"

"Hmm…where was the last time you saw it?"

"I don't know….. If I had to guess it would probably be back at the studio. Maybe I forgot it there…."

"You should go check."

"Yeah you're right. I'll be right back."

Cory left his seat and went inside the studio the cast was previously rehearsing in. He opened the door and jumped.

"Oh my god, I forgot Chris was here," he whispered to himself.

As he got further into the room, Cory spotted something big and white underneath the piano's seat. He quickly ran over to it and to his surprise, it was his script.

"Oh my god! I found it! Wow, it must of fell out of my bag or something."

Cory happily retrieved the item and soon began walking to the door's exit. As he was leaving though, he heard some soft moaning sounds. He looked behind him and saw Chris moving his head back and forth and his eyes scrunched together.

"He must be having a bad dream," he said to himself.

Not wanting to leave Chris alone in this condition, Cory took closer steps to where Chris was sleeping and soon got right by his side.

Chris now started to twist and turn and Cory noticed that he was starting to open his eyes. Cory kneeled next to him and touched his forehead. He noted that his forehead was still very warm. Chris now had his eyes opened and he looked very confused.

"Hey buddy. How ya doin?" Cory asked.

Chris took the time to look around the room before he answered. He slowly got up into a sitting position on the couch.

"Where am I?" Chris asked as he looked around the room.

"You're in the filming studio silly."

"Oh yeah…. I knew that…."

"It's ok. You're probably very confused right now. Plus you're kind of trying to recover from a virus, as I heard. By the way, how are you feeling? We've all been worried sick about you."

"Better. Sleep can really do miracles for you. My headache that I had this morning and throughout all of today is starting to fade away."

"That's good. I'm happy," Cory smiled. "How about your stomach? Do you still feel nauseous or lightheaded?"

"Ehh, I'm iffy iffy on that," Chris said holding his stomach.

"Do you want to try and eat something? Because you haven't eaten all day. Maybe that will help you and also boost up your energy."

"Actually I'm not that hungry. I'm really thirsty though."

"Oh ok no problem. I'll go get you something to drink."

Cory hurried off to the kitchen and half a minute later he was back with two big glasses of water (Chris needed to fill up his stomach somehow and right now he was refusing to eat anything). Cory also remembered that people who have a stomach virus or throw up tend to get dehydrated a lot and very fast. He remembered the doctor telling him to drink lots and lots of fluids when he was sick with a stomach virus and he had to go to the doctor's for it some time ago. Cory set one glass on the table by the couch and gave the other glass to Chris so he could start drinking.

"Alright, drink up bud."

Chris downed half of the water in the cup in just seconds. He took a break to get his breath back, and then finished the glass off faster than his first trial.

"Wow, you really were thirsty!"

"Uh huh," Chris nodded as he handed the empty glass to Cory.

"Here, take this too. You should drink as much as you can so you won't get dehydrated. That once happened to my sister and she had to go to the hospital and get an IV. It was pretty scary." Cory said as he offered Chris the other glass of water while he put the empty one he was holding on the ground.

Chris drank the water in the glass a little bit slower than the last one. Two minutes went by and he was three fourths done, when he stopped drinking and handed the glass to Cory.

"That's it? You're done? You're not gonna drink anymore?"

"Uh uh," Chris shook his head sideways as he slumped upright on the couch.

"Are you sure you can't finish this? You only have a little more left," Cory said as he examined the almost empty glass of water.

"No it's ok, I'll pass." Chris said as he later swallowed.

"Ok I'll put this on hold for you then. Maybe you can finish it later. If you start to feel thirsty though just tell me and I'll grab you some more water."

"Okay," Chris said as a small hiccup escaped his throat.

"Yeah, people like you need to stay hydrated in order to get better. Trust me on that one."

"Mmhhmm…." Chris said weakly. At that moment, Chris' throat suddenly tightened. He sank back against the couch closed his eyes and let out a deep breath.

"Woah, you ok Chris? You look like you're gonna be sick."

"I think I am….." Chris said as he shut his eyes tighter and swallowed hard trying to keep whatever was going to come up down in his throat.

_Shit!_ Cory thought to himself. He looked horrified. His eyes grew half the size and he was now looking helplessly at Chris trying to figure out what to do. "Ummm just uh stay here. I'll be back with a uh trashcan."

Cory sprinted up to the trashcan and brought it over to Chris. Chris was now covering his mouth afraid that if he let go, he would puke up whatever he had left in his stomach, all over the place.

As soon as Cory put down the trashcan on Chris' lap, Chris grabbed it with both hands and leaned over it and vomited most of the water he drank about five minutes ago. Cory winced as he listened to Chris throw up.

_Poor guy, he's really, really sick, _Cory thought as he rubbed tiny circles onto Chris' back in order to comfort him.

Chris continued to vomit for about five minutes. Cory rubbed his back hearing Chris painfully retch and cough up the little contents he had in his stomach.

_So much for keeping him hydrated_, Cory thought.

At the end of those five minutes Chris was dry heaving and nothing really was coming up. He assumed he was done (for now) and he leaned back against the soft cushions of the couch praying that his churning stomach wasn't going to rebel anytime soon.

Cory took out some mouthwash he had in his pocket and he offered it to Chris. "Here try this. It usually helps with the bad taste."

Chris took it and rinsed out his mouth, spitting out the blue liquid in the garbage can. He cringed as the afterburning taste stung his mouth. He closed the lid, thanked Cory and gave it back to him.

"No problem," Cory said as he patted Chris' back. Chris was now leaning on to Cory, resting his head on his shoulder.

"I…I'm, I'm really sorry you had to see that," Chris said softly and apologetically.

"Oh Chris no! Don't say that. I'm just really happy I was here to help. How are you feeling now?"

"A little bit better. My stomach is starting to settle down."

"Ok. That's a good sign."

Cory moved the trashcan out of Chris' way and put it down on the floor next to the couch. When he was finished doing this, he got out his phone to check what time it was.

"Wow, it's 12:43! Time flies!"

Right after Cory said that, he heard the front door of the studio open. Ryan was making his way in along with Lea, Dianna, and Amber. They all looked very relieved like they just remembered they didn't forget to do something important.

"Oh there you are! We were looking all over for you!" Lea exclaimed.

**So did you like it? Comment so I know what you thought about it! Also I sometimes take requests too…. I already took one and will be adding it in a future chapter… **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys I'm back! Sorry for the wait. I had two Regents to study for last week. This Wednesday I only have one more Regents and that's Chemistry and then I'm done! Hooray! Also thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. I really do appreciate each and every one of those reviews. I always look forward to reading them and they bring a smile to my face. So with that said, enjoy this chapter! (and keep on reviewing ;) )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Ryan Murphy does.**

"Lea" Cory said as he then noticed Dianna, Amber, and Ryan step in the room, "what are you guys doing here!"

Cory moved Chris off his shoulder and laid him down on the couch. He quickly covered him with the blanket and ran over the group of people that just came in.

"Well you've been gone for a while. We thought something happened…." Lea said.

"Oh, well funny you should uh say that," Cory said with a soft chuckle but looked worried at the same time.

"Why? What happened," Dianna asked her head cocked to the side.

"Um, well….nothing…., it's just that Chris…

Dianna looked directly at Cory with her eyebrows scrunched, an evil look in her eye; it kind of scared Cory.

"Cory, what happened!" Dianna asked louder not losing eye contact with Cory.

Cory swallowed and looked away. He didn't want to admit what happened because then it would make it seem like it was all his fault; that Chris got sick again. Then again he did want to tell them. They probably knew how to take better care of sick people more than he did and if he told them, they could probably help out.

"Well….." Cory started, "Chris kind of got sick again…"

Everyone stared at Cory, eyes scrunched together and had a confused expression on their face.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Lea asked.

"Well, I kind of gave him too much water to drink and like not even a minute later he puked everything up….. again."

Everyone stared at Cory with mouths open. Diana was the first to speak.

"Are you fuc- freaking crazy? You don't give water to a sick person who has the stomach virus! Especially after they already threw up! That's one thing you absolutely don't do! And guess what? You did it! And you freaking made him throw up….again!" Dianna yelled.

"But…but he was thir-"

"No! The rule is if he's thirsty, you have to make sure he drinks it in sips, and not down the whole thing!"

"I'm sorry I just didn't want him getting dehydrated. My sister had to go to the hospital because of that so I got scared. Plus it's not like I forced him to drink it fast."

"Cory, you should have known that when a person is sick and vomiting, you give him lots of fluids to recover when they're absolutely sure they're not going to vomit again! And they should drink it slowly! Off course Chris threw up because he drank the water too fast! Obviously you didn't know that though. Obviously-

"That's enough!" Ryan stepped in between the fighting cast members to separate them apart. He eventually got both of them to stop and listen to him. "Listen, Cory made a mistake. It's not the end of the world though. I think it's time to send Chris to his trailer. He's not going to get any rest here."

"Who's going to take him? I thought you said we all had to stay here and film our scenes." Amber spoke up finally.

"Most importantly how is he going to get there?" Lea asked.

"Well….. we could have someone carry him there. I'm assuming it won't be that hard. Cory, since your scene is scheduled in like an hour from now, would you be willing to carry Chris to his trailer? And then come back?"

"NO! I don't trust him!" Dianna said angrily.

"Dianna, please, you need to calm down. What Cory did was just an accident. I'm sure he never meant to do it." Ryan said.

Dianna crossed her arms and looked away while rolling her eyes

"Um sure, I could do that." Cory said looking away from Dianna.

"Ok then. It's settled. Cory, you take Chris up to his trailer. The girls and I are going to go back into makeup and call everyone to start filming."

"Wait, so Chris is going to stay in his trailer all by himself?" Amber asked.

"Well… yes. He'll be sleeping. I don't see why someone has to be there." Ryan said looking confused.

"Well think about it. What if Chris wakes up or he gets sick again; or I don't know, something bad happens. Who's going to be there for him if he needs help? We need someone to be with him just in case something goes wrong."

"Amber, you're thinking about this way too much. Chris is just going to be sleeping. If he needs anyone he can just call someone from his cell phone."

"Well I still think someone should be in there with him; just in case something…..doesn't go right." Amber struggled to find the right words to complete her sentence.

"I know! How about we call Darren to stay with Chris in his trailer and watch him? Lea exclaimed happily. They're really good friends and I don't think Darren would mind.

"So you mean like babysitting?" Cory asked.

"Well don't think of it as babysitting. Just think of it as a backup plan just in case something does go wrong like Amber said. Then if something does go wrong, Darren will be there to help Chris out."

Amber nodded and smiled.

"Ok then! Guys, we have unlimited time here so Cory, please take Chris up to his trailer. Be very careful though. Don't drop him!" Ryan emphasized.

"Ok let me drop him because he weighs a thousand pounds!" Cory said sarcastically.

"Cory, stop it. This isn't the time to fool around. I know you're still mad. Just do me this one favor and get Chris up to his trailer safely. Now girls, lets head out to call people for our next scene and let's start shooting!"

**Wow the Dianna in this story is such a bitch. Cory obviously never meant to do that. He just didn't think about it. Anyway, I've heard that Dianna in real life is the sweetest person ever! So just because this is rpf, don't think she's mean. Quinn is mean. Not her! I think in this chapter the people's personalities are more like their characters. Dianna being very mean and Cory not being the brightest in the bunch ;) Ok well next chapter hopefully will be posted up soon. Also next chapter I think we'll be seeing Darren. If not the chapter after that definitely! Yay! Love me some Darren Chris! Haha. Well I hope you liked this chapter. Once again, please review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Back again! I am finally done with all my Regents! Hallelujah! This means faster updates! Yay! **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee…..**

As the girls and Ryan went back to the makeup room, Cory was once again left alone with Chris. Chris was sleeping peacefully on the couch, chest faintly rising up and down. Cory needed to get him to his trailer but he felt that if he touched him, he would wake up. He didn't want to disturb him from his peaceful sleep that Chris seemed to be in. Slowly and quietly, Cory started to lift the blanket off Chris, to fold it and put it under the couch. He successfully finished the task without waking him up. Now came the hard part. Cory had to carry Chris to his trailer without managing to wake him up. Trying not to make any noise at all, Cory started putting his hand under Chris' knees and his other hand on his back to support him; so far so good. Cory then lifted Chris in one quick and steady motion. _Wow, he's even lighter than I thought, _Cory thought to himself. Cory started walking towards the exit of the studio holding Chris in his arms when suddenly Chris started to slightly move in Cory's arms.

Cory looked at him and hoped to God that he wouldn't wake up. _Oh jeez, please don't wake up! Everything was going good so far._

Chris then started moving his head and then his whole body. Eventually his eyes starting opening up very slowly too. Seconds later, a very confused Chris had his eyes open looking around the room, desperately trying to find out what was happening.

"Hey….. wherm I?" Chris asked groggily looking around the room. "And wherer you taking me? Pud me down."

_Ah great!_ Cory thought. "Hey Chris, don't worry, everything is ok. I'm taking you to your trailer. Just go back to sleep."

Chris now fully awake said, "Why are you taking me to my trailer. I have to stay here and practice. Ryan's gonna yell at me."

"No it's fine Chris. Ryan told me to take you to your trailer. He said that you need to get some rest and feel better."

"But I feel fine. I can manage a headache. And put me down, I can walk on my own!"

"Chris, you're going to your trailer. You have to sleep this off in the nice comforting zone of your own trailer. And I don't think you're well enough to walk. I'm scared that you might tip over. And didn't you just say that you have a headache? Plus, I'm not gonna mess up again. I can't let anything more happen to you."

"No I wanna try walking. I think I can manage it."

"Are you sure? I really don't think this is a good idea."

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I've been sitting and lying down all day. I wanna try to walk."

"Ok but please tell me if you don't start feeling well."

"Ok I will." Chris said as Cory carefully put him down. Chris being the klutz that he is almost tripped on his own two feet as he started walking. Cory was there to catch him though before he hit his head on the pavement.

"Woah, easy there. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry you? What if you faint or something and I'm not there to catch you?"

"Cory I didn't almost fall because I felt faint. I almost fell because I'm a really clumsy person. I tripped on my own two feet."

Cory looked at him suspiciously, "Ok then, whatever you say."

"Really Cory, I think I'll be fine."

As both of them exited the Paramount Studios, Cory's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Cory, this is Ryan. Is Chris with you?"

"Yeah he is. He's standing right next to me."

"What do you mean standing right next to you? I thought he was sleeping and you were carrying him."

"Oh, well he woke up and then he felt better so he wanted to walk by himself."

"Cory I wouldn't let him walk on his own just yet-"

"I know but he wouldn't stop arguing with me so I just decided to let him down. Besides, he seems ok right now and I also told him that if he can't walk anymore, to tell me so I could carry him the remainder of the way."

"Ok but just keep an eye on him. Also be back in about an hour because you have a scene to film. How much more time until you get to his trailer?"

"Umm I'd say about 10 more minutes."

"Ok and don't forget to call Darren. Also don't leave Chris until Darren gets there understand?"

"Yeah, I got it. I'm obviously not gonna mess up again."

"Alright let's hope not. Ok I'll see you in an hour then."

"Yep."

"Be careful and just call me when you're on your way back."

"Ok, ok."

"Aright bye."

"Bye," Cory said in a hurry as he hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Chris asked.

"Oh that was Ryan. He just wanted to see how you were doing and if I was working on getting you to your trailer."

"Oh."

"Yeah, he tends to be a little over protective. But that's why we all love him. He cares about us. Actually, he almost feels like a second father."

"He is our second father," Chris said chuckling.

"Yeah, true that!"

The two were half way to Chris' trailer when Cory looked behind him to check on Chris. He saw that he was going at a slower pace, looking a little pale.

"Hey Chris, you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"Alright well we're almost there. Just hang on."

Once they reached the stairs, all they had to do was go up them, and continue going straight until they reached the section where all the trailers were. The hard part was going up the stairs because there were so many of them. After that, it was a piece of cake.

"Alright I can see the stairs. All we have to do is survive them and then we're practically there!" Cory said enthusiastically.

"Great," Chris said rather faintly.

Chris and Cory started trudging up the steps. At first it was easy; then it seemed to get harder as they kept on going up. They started slowing down their pace, especially Chris.

"Ugh, I hate stairs, especially going up them," Cory complained.

"Mhh me too…" Chris said groggily.

"Ugh, come on… we're almost to the top….. Just think… in less than 5 minutes, you'll be in your trailer… tucked in your nice and comfy bed, sleeping." Cory said out of breath.

"Yeah…."

"Chris? You ok?... Do you need a break? We can stop if you want."

"No I'll be ok…..I can handle it."

"You sure? You don't really look so good…."

"Yea I'm sure. I don't want to delay this trip any longer. I just want to go to my trailer. I can manage walking for 2 more minutes."

"Ok but remember, just tell me if you want to stop."

"Mm-hm," Chris responded weakly.

Finally, Cory reached the top of the stairs.

"Woohoo! Finally made it! Hard part's over now! Hear that Chris?"

Chris didn't say anything, he just nodded. Cory didn't seem to notice though. He was too busy walking towards the trailers were he could see them straight across. He was determined to get to them so he started jogging to pick up his pace. Cory was so excited about this that he accidently left Chris a little bit behind.

Chris was still working on getting to the top. He took his time, slowly trudging up the steps holding the railing for his dear life. By the time Chris reached the top of the stairs, he was doubled over, one arm clutched around his stomach.

Cory looked back to see if Chris was behind him. He saw him on the top step hunched over with his head resting on the cool surface of the railing. One arm holding the railing, the other holding his stomach. Cory sprinted back to Chris as fast as his legs could carry him and put his arm around Chris' shoulder.

"Chris? Are you ok? ... Chris?" Cory asked frantically. "Chris please answer me!"

"Cory….. I don't feel so good," Chris said as he clutched his stomach with both of his hands. I think…. I think I'm gonna throw up."

_Oh God, not again. What could he possibly have left in his stomach to throw up?_

"Uhhh ok. Don't worry. Everything's gonna be ok. You're probably gonna feel much better after you do anyways," Cory exhaled as he guided Chris to a trashcan next to the railing on the other side of the steps. Chris gripped the two handles of the trashcan and leaned over the side, making an awful choking noise in the back of his throat. A tear escaped his eye as he attempted to keep the contents of his stomach in.

"Chris no! Keeping it in won't do any good. It will only make it worse. Just go ahead and get it out of your system!"

Chris doubled over and threw up in the trashcan; tears escaping his eyes. Cory rubbed his back gently. As Chris proceeded to throw up, Cory looked more concerned than ever. With his hand on Chris' shoulder, Cory desperately tried rubbing circles onto it, trying to get Chris to relax. "It's ok Chris. Everything is gonna be alright."

Chris continued to retch until nothing was coming up and he was just dry heaving. "It's okay," Cory murmured. "Shh, it's okay."

_Poor guy; He's really, really sick. _

Finally, Chris straightened, wiping his mouth with a tissue he had in his pocket; then throwing it in the trash. "I'm…I'm really sorry," he mumbled; his eyes drooping and his face looking really pale.

"Chris, don't be sorry. You have no right to be; you're sick. It's me that should be saying sorry. I was stupid enough to let you hike up those stairs when you're sick."

Cory shook his head and sighed. _God I just can't believe I did it again. I'm a failure,_ he thought to himself.

Chris released his tight grip he had on the railing. As he tried to stand up, he swayed a little to the right and almost fell over. Cory caught him just in time though.

"Woah, woah, woah. You're in no condition to walk."

"I can do it…."

"No. I'm not gonna to let you faint and have another accident. I'm carrying you back to your trailer."

With that, Cory scooped Chris up and headed on his way. Chris wanted to complain but he figured he would lose. Besides, he didn't have the energy to complain. All he wanted to do right now was be in his trailer and sleep in his nice, comfy bed.

_Shit! Why does he feel so light every time I carry him? Must be from all that puking. God I really hope he's ok. I hate seeing him miserable like this, _Cory thought to himself.

Cory continued on carrying Chris to his trailer. He was now about 100 feet from all of the cast's trailers. Just a few more seconds and Chris would get to relax.

Chris shifted his weight in Cory's hands and Cory looked down to see if anything was wrong.

"Hey you ok buddy? We're almost there, I promise."

"My head hurts... I feel really dizzy," Chris moaned as he put his hands on his head and closed his eyes.

Cory put his hand on Chris' forehead to see if he still had a fever.

"Yeah no wonder why. You're still very warm. Listen, once I get you in your trailer, I'm gonna call Darren so he can come and take care of you. He's gonna try to do everything that he can to make you feel better. Sound good?"

"Mm-hm," Chris said quietly.

"Alright bud. I know you can get through this. I just know it."

**I hope you liked this chapter. Darren Criss comes next! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys sorry for the wait. It wasn't as long as some of my other ones though. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

Cory finally got to Chris' trailer with Chris in his arms safely. He laid Chris down on his bed and called Darren on his cell phone to ask if he could come and watch Chris.

"Hey Darren, it's me Cory. Listen; can you please do me a favor if you're not busy?"

"Oh hey Cory, yeah I'm not busy. What's up?"

"Ok well Chris is really sick. We think it's a stomach virus or something, and we need someone to look after him while we're filming our scenes. I'm in his trailer right now and he's here resting. I have a scene to film in about forty five minutes though. Do you think you could come over, let's say in about ten minutes?"

"Oh yeah, sure. You said you were in Chris' trailer right?"

"Yeah, you know where our trailers are right?"

"Yeah, of course. Ok so I just have to change really quickly and I'll be over there as soon as I can."

"Ok I'll be here waiting. Thanks so much Darren!"

"Yeah, no problem!"

With that, Cory hung up his cell phone and went to go check on Chris. His eyes were open with both of his hands on top of his tummy, and he looked tired.

"Hey you feeling a little bit better? How come you're not sleeping?"

"I've been sleeping all day. And I can't say I'm entirely better. My head hurts and I still have this nauseous feeling in the pit of my stomach. God I hate being sick. It's the worst feeling ever! I just want it to all go away," Chris said as he shivered.

"Yeah I know what you mean," Cory said as he quickly brought Chris a blanket to cover him up. They both sat in silence while Cory rubbed Chris' shoulder as he tried to get him to sleep. Five minutes later Cory spoke up.

"Darren's coming. I called him earlier so he should be here soon,"

"Does that mean you're gonna have to leave?"

"Yeah. I have some scenes to shoot with the rest of the cast. Darren didn't get called in today though. I'm surprised his not busy. I'm sorry though. I promise I'll come and visit when I have breaks."

"Thanks," Chris smiled. "And thank you so much for taking care of me. I really appreciate it."

"No problem Chris. That's what friends are for," Cory smiled back and petted Chris' head.

At that moment there was a knock on the door. Cory sat up from Chris' bed and rushed off to get it.

He opened the door and there was Darren, standing right outside Chris' trailer with a simple tee and a pair of jeans.

"Hey!" Cory said. "Come in and thanks so much for coming."

"Hey it's no big deal. I was just really worried about Chris. How is he by the way?"

"Eh, he's hanging in there. He's been sleeping most of the day. I think the highest his fever has ever reached was like 102 point something and he's been puking a lot too; about three or four times today. But mostly he's just really weak and tired.

"Ahh ,poor guy. Sounds like a bad case of the flu," Darren said glumly.

"Yeah, that's what we think it is."

"Any idea how he got it?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think anyone on set is sick….. He probably got it from all the stress he's been dealing with and then maybe it got worse and turned into a bug?"

Darren shrugged. "Possibly…."

"Oh yeah, before I go I just wanted to let you know that he's been recently complaining of a headache and he still feels kind of nauseous. He hasn't eaten anything since this morning so I would try to give him something to eat. Maybe that's the cause of his headache and dizziness. Even if he tells you that he's not hungry or that he doesn't want to eat you have to try, even if it means force feeding him just a little. Also make sure to give him fluids but by any means don't let him chug them. I learned that the hard way….."

"Ok…." Darren looked at him weird.

"Um, it's a long story. I'll tell you later. I gotta run though. Bye and thanks! Call me or text me if you need anything," Cory said as he ran outside of the trailer.

"Bye," Darren waved back as he then shut the door and prepared to look after his really good friend Chris Colfer.

**Sorry this was kind of short. I promise to make the next chapter longer!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys. I'm really sorry for such a long wait. My mom flew oversees and took the laptop I use to update this story. Now I'm here with her and the laptop and I can start updating again! Again I'm really sorry. This is kind of a shorter chapter but it's really cute and fluffy. My next chapter will be up very soon. I hope you all enjoy!**

Right after Darren shut the door and waved bye to Cory, he went into Chris' room to check on him and see in what condition he was in. He was lying on the bed, wrapped up in a blanket with his head tipped on the side and his hands on his stomach. Darren took notice of how pale he was and how warm the room was even though Chris was wrapped up in a blanket. Darren went over to sit by him and saw that although Chris looked tired, he wasn't sleeping.

"Hey Chris, I thought you were sleeping. I came in here quietly because I didn't want to wake you up," Darren smiled at Chris.

Darren's hand patted Chris' head. His hand then came down to touch Chris' forehead. As he touched Chris' forehead, his hand immediately flew back.

"Ouch! I think I burned my hand!" Darren teased.

Chris smiled back and gave a small cough.

"Hey you ok?" Darren asked with a worried glance.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"That's good. You certainly do look like it!" Darren said sarcastically

"Hey, no making fun of the sick person!" Chris teased as he playfully slapped Darren's thigh.

"I'll get you back for that when you're better," Darren smirked.

"Not if you can't catch me!"

"Oh, so you wanna play that game?"

"Bring it on!" Chris said a little louder than normal and then started into a coughing fit.

Darren quickly changed from his quick humored self into his caring side. He patted Chris' back and quickly brought him a cup of water to drink.

"Thank you," Chris said weakly as he finished half of the water in the cup and then gave it back to Darren so he could put it on the counter.

"No problem," Darren said sympathetically.

"Ok joking time is over. Time to be serious….at least for now," Darren said while grabbing the thermometer.

"Here let me take your temperature."

Chris turned his head to the side and Darren put the thermometer in his ear.

A few silent moments passed by as they both waited anxiously until they heard the beep.

Darren took the thermometer out of Chris' ear and examined closely at the temperature. Once he looked at it, his eyes popped out and his head went back out of surprise.

"Chris, what was the highest your temperature has ever been?"

"Umm I don't know…. I think like…. 102. Maybe even higher. Why, what does the thermometer read?"

Darren gulped before starting his sentence. "It says…102.6…."

"Oh….."

"Here I'm gonna go get you a wet cloth to try and bring down that fever. In the meantime, take off that blanket. I have a feeling it's gonna make you worse. It's adding extra heat to your body and right now heat is not what your body needs."

"But…. I'm cold…."

"Yeah, I know Chris; but it's for the better. I'll give you some Tylenol and hopefully that will make you feel better too."

"Also what would you like to eat? Have any preferences?" Darren asked.

"Well….I'm not really hungry right now. Can I eat later?"

Darren looked at Chris with surprised eyes. "Chris you haven't eaten all day. And whatever you did eat is well out of your system. You need to eat something….. Here you can start off my drinking some orange juice and then I can make you some toast. That sound good?"

Chris groaned but agreed and nodded his head. "Fine"

"Thanks Chris. I know you don't have much of an appetite now but you have to try. I promise you'll start to feel better once you start to eat something. Also you at least have to have something inside your stomach for me to give you Tylenol. It says so on the directions." Darren smiled.

"Fine you win," Chris smiled back and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I always win," Darren winked back.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! I came back very soon and with a long chapter just like I promised! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

Darren came back from the small kitchen station in Chris' trailer carrying a full glass of Gatorade and a toasted piece of bread with some jam on the side. He entered Chris' bedroom and put the toast on the counter while handing the glass to Chris.

"Alright, drink up buddy. It's good for you."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. Trust me. When it comes to a stomach virus, Gatorade is like its own medicine. It has magical powers that will help solve all your problems and cure your sickness," Darren said with a wide smile on his face motioning for Chris to drink the liquid.

"Wow what can I tell you? That….. sounds very believable," Chris said with a smile on his face.

"That's because it is," Darren said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, nice try Darren, but I don't think I'm gonna get better anytime soon."

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know….. I just feel that I'm not getting any better. I feel like I'm getting weaker instead of stronger…."

"Well Chris, you were only sick for a day. And it started this morning. Viruses can last to about a week!"

"What?"

"It's true. I had a friend that had it for a week. I had another that only had it for two days. So it depends."

"Well yeah, but I like never get sick and when I do it goes away fast. Right now I would be recovering and I'm showing no signs of improvement. I've never been this sick before….."

"Well you probably have never been this stressed out before either."

"Yeah…. I guess that's true."

"Well anyway I have faith in you. You're gonna get better. First step is to drink your Gatorade. Slowly though; as I was told by Cory…"

Chris rolled his eyes and shook his head as he remembered what had happened just a few hours ago. He took a small sip from his cup, testing to see if he felt alright. When nothing happened, he took another small sip then laid the cup back on the table Darren had brought next to him.

"Good?" Darren asked.

"Yeah"

"Alright do you wanna try to eat some toast? They say that light, dry foods are good for you when you're sick."

"Alright I guess I'll try some."

"Atta boy!"

Darren ripped a small piece of toast with no jam on it and handed it to Chris. Chris took the piece, examined it, and put it in his mouth; slowly chewing it and then swallowing it. Chris waited a few seconds before he nodded to Darren telling him that he'd have some more.

"I'm so proud of you Chris!"

"Don't jinx it. This is only my second bite," Chris smiled after he swallowed the second small piece of toast."

"Alright, alright. I'll praise you inside my head," Darren smiled.

After the second bite, Chris took a few more sips of Gatorade along with three more bites of his dry toast. Things were going well until Chris was hit with a wave of nausea.

"Oh God…."

"What? What is it?" Darren asked confused.

Chris didn't have time to answer though. He immediately jumped from his bed and ran to the bathroom, hand covering his mouth.

Darren followed him and found Chris on both of his knees on the bathroom floor vomiting up everything he just ate a few minutes ago. His face was pale and his forehead was beading with sweat. Darren quickly sat by his side; rubbing circles onto his back.

_I spoke too soon, _Darren thought as he kept on comforting Chris.

As Chris was finishing up, Darren got up to bring him a cold wet cloth for his forehead. When he came back, he found Chris lying on his back on the bathroom floor with his hands on his stomach. Darren crouched down to his level and put the cloth on his forehead.

"There, that feel a little bit better?" Darren asked like he would to a child.

Chris could only nod, feeling that if he spoke he would throw up again.

"Ok, it's ok Chris, I'm here. Don't worry…. Does anything hurt right now?"

Chris nodded closing his eyes for a while then opening them back up again.

"Really? What hurts?" Darren asked surprised.

Chris put his hands on his stomach and patted it very lightly.

"Really? Mind if I take a look?"

Chris shook his head and turned it to the side, closing his eyes.

Darren lifted Chris' t-shirt up to expose his flat pale stomach. He gently put his hands on the left side of Chris' tummy and pressed it very lightly. When nothing happened, he pressed it a little bit harder and Chris opened his eyes and made a soft moaning sound.

"That hurts?"

Chris nodded once again.

"How much does it hurt? And does it hurt when I'm not putting pressure on it?"

Chris took off the wet cloth from his forehead and nodded. Then he slowly sat up against the bathroom wall with the help of Darren explaining to him how he felt.

"Right now…it doesn't hurt that much… But it hurt a lot…when you…put pressure on it," Chris said weakly taking breaths between talking.

"Is this the first time you're experiencing this?"

Chris shook his head no as he crawled away from the bathroom wall and went towards the toilet to puke yet again. Darren was right behind him though, shaking his head worriedly and massaging Chris' back.

_Damn it! I shouldn't have given him to eat any solids so soon. Why am I such an idiot?_

Chris continued to vomit until there was nothing else to bring up. After that he was just coughing and dry heaving. When Darren assumed that Chris was done, he brought him some mouthwash. Chris took two mouthfuls altogether and then spit them back in the toilet. Darren flushed the toilet and put the seat down for Chris to rest his head on.

"Chris if you think you can handle it, do you want me to bring you some Pepto Bismol?"

Chris shook his head and murmured, "Not now," as he rested his head on the cool seat of the toilet.

"How bout later?"

Chris nodded and closed his eyes.

Darren went into Chris' bedroom to get the thermometer. He found it on the counter and quickly went back in the bathroom to take Chris' temperature. He kneeled down next to Chris and put the thermometer in his ear. Five seconds later Darren heard the beep and took the thermometer out to reveal the temperature.

"102.8," Darren whispered to himself.

He sighed, "God, his temperature just keeps on getting worse and worse."

He put the thermometer back in its case and placed it on the bathroom sink.

_I need to give him some Tylenol but how am I going to do that if he can't keep anything down?_ Darren thought to himself.

Darren mentally slapped himself in the face. Why did he ever agree to take care of Chris when he was failing so miserably at it? Now Cory would come back and find Chris even sicker than before. He would humiliate himself! Even worse, Chris wouldn't end up getting better. Darren had a mission and that was to help Chris get better. If he wanted to fix things he had to think and act fast.

**Sorry cliff hanger at the end! Not too big though. Hope you guys are liking it so far! Please comment :) **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! I hope you're all enjoying your summer vacation! Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor any of the characters. **

Darren sighed and cursed at himself as he went outside to go take a breather. He had left Chris inside the bathroom kneeling next to the toilet and resting his head on the seat. As he was about to go inside, his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Cory.

"Shoot! What am I supposed to tell him? That everything's alright?" Darren said to himself out loud.

Darren let the phone ring for a few seconds; thinking on whether or not he should answer. Then he thought that maybe Cory would think that something bad had happened and he might come over if he didn't answer his phone. After a few seconds of thinking, Darren finally chose to answer his phone.

"Hey Cory, how's it going?" Darren answered while trying to drown out the trembling in his voice.

"Hey man everything's good. I'm on break right now but not for that long. I just wanted to call to see if everything was going alright."

"Umm… yeah….. everything's…. good," Darren struggled on trying to find the right words to exit out of his mouth.

"Oh that's great! Is Chris beginning to feel better? Is his temperature going down?"

Darren paused not knowing what to say. He didn't want to worry Cory. But then again he would feel really guilty if he lied. And what if Cory decided to come over to check on Chris? He would know that Darren was lying if he told him that Chris was ok. But then again Cory did say that he was on break for a few minutes only and there was no way he could make it here and then back to the studio in that little amount of time. So...Darren decided to tell a little white lie and say that Chris was getting better; which wasn't completely false because after someone throws up they should feel better than what they were feeling before.

"Yeah. Umm you know he's been a little off but he's starting to feel better. His temperature is starting to go down too…" Darren bit his lip on the last part of his risky statement.

"Oh, well that's good to hear! A relief actually!"

"Yeah….."

"Listen, I've got a few more scenes to shoot. I'll try to finish up fast so maybe later I can come over and check on Chris. Depending on how tired everyone else is, a few other people might come as well just to say hi and see Chris. I hope that's not a problem?"

"Uhh no. We'll be here…. we're not going anywhere," Darren chuckled nervously.

"Great! We'll I've got to go. They're calling me in! See ya later and thanks so much dude!"

Cory hung up the phone before Darren could even say bye back.

"Fuck! I just lied to Cory and told him that Chris was fine when he's the exact opposite!" Darren slammed his phone shut.

_Well maybe this isn't as bad as I think it is. Maybe Chris will end up getting better and then everything will be ok. I'll just give him some Tylenol (hopefully he will be able to keep it down) to bring down his fever and then some Pepto Bismol for his stomach. Yeah that's perfect! Oh wait…. Shoot but he also can't have an empty stomach in order for me to give him medicine. Hmmmm… Well I'll try giving him something to eat later. Right now would be way too early. Yeah I'll do that! Boy I really, really hope everything works out!_

Darren entered Chris' trailer and quickly went inside the bathroom where he had last left Chris. He opened the bathroom door and saw that Chris was slouched against the toilet, head resting on the seat and his arms under his head used as a pillow. Chris' eyes were closed and Darren could see that his chest was rising faintly; barely making any movement.

Darren crouched down to Chris' level and combed his hair with his hand. It felt so soft and smooth between Darren's fingers and it smelled like strawberries. He wasted a few more minutes playing with Chris' silky hair and admiring how Chris looked like an angel when he slept, even if he was sick. Darren then realized how uncomfortable it must be sleeping in a crouched down position using a toilet seat as a head rest and arms as a pillow. He quickly got up on his feet putting one arm under Chris' knees, and the other one supporting his back and easily lifted Chris off the floor and started making his way into Chris' bedroom.

_Wow, I know Chris is taller than me and all but I didn't expect him to be this light….. _Darren thought as he laid Chris down on his bed.

Darren laid a small blanket on top of Chris covering most of his body. When he was done he felt the phone in his pocket vibrate so he took it out to see his messages.

"Wow 39 new messages! Oh my God!" Darren said out loud to himself.

Each message was at least from one cast member in the studio today; including Ryan. Some people messaged Darren only once, while others multiple times.

Lea and Ashley tied in first place with the most texts sent. They each sent in seven.

Amber came in second place with six text messages and then Dianna with five. Darren read all 39 text messages from each cast member (and Ryan) and as Darren had guessed, they were all about Chris.

Chord: How's Chris doing?

Amber: Is my baby ok? Plz take good care of him!

Ashley: How's my little lama holdin up? You Warbler better be taking good care of him! And feeding him the finest pieces of grass! Haha! (insider)

Lea: My thoughts and prayers are with Chris. I hope he's feeling better. We all miss him here so much!

Jenna: I hope that Chris is doing well. Tell him that when he feels better we can create more desserts with my easy bake oven! Haha!

Ryan: Hope that Chris is ok and feeling better. Tell him that he won't need to shoot the finale with us. We picked out the best one he shot today and edited it so it's all ready. Also tell him that he has the day off tomorrow. Take good care of him and tell him to rest. We all miss him here very much!

And Darren just kept on reading. He smiled at almost all of them. He was so happy that they all cared about Chris. He would have to show him the messages when he woke up. That would bring a smile to his face and hopefully make him feel better.

Darren sent everyone a reply and told them that Chris was currently sleeping and that he would do his best to take care of him and make him feel better.

Hopefully, Darren's wish would come true and in the end, Chris would end up being ok.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Ok long story but I'll (try to) make it short. So school started and it's my last year because I'm a senior. I'm in this scientific research program that is going really well so far but will get harder and more intense as the year goes by. I'm also taking AP Physics back at my school and that's always fun…. (sarcasm) While going to school and working on homework I'm doing college research and visits along with SAT studying. Oh and another thing I forgot to add on the list. I'm ALSO doing an internship at a hospital. So if you haven't guessed, my year is going to be REALLY busy and intense. Wow sometimes I don't even know how I do it. So with that saying, I'll try to update this story whenever I can but I can't guarantee that they will be fast. Sorry :( Maybe when I'm done with my SAT's my updates will be a little bit faster :)**

Darren opened his eyes and immediately shut them due to the sun coming right through the window directly in his face. He groaned and turned the other way around in bed and was surprised to hit another body. This scared him. He bolted right up in sitting position looking around the room in confusion and noticed the very still body that was lying right next to him.

"Oh it's just Chris….."

He blinked his eyes a few times, adjusting to the light, and took a couple of minutes to stretch. He yawned loudly and questioned himself about what time it was. He grabbed his cell phone from the counter next to the bed to discover that it was already 5:30 pm.

"Oh my God I slept for a whole two hours! Damn, how did that happen?"

Kicking the blanket off his feet, he got up from the bed to pull the curtains down from the annoyance of the sun's light. Once he did that, he went over by his phone to check if he had any new text messages.

With the click of a button, he saw that he had three new text messages. They were all from Cory.

Cory: Hey ik i already called u but just tell me how chris is doing. Its been a while since his status was updated.

Cory: Hey yt? Everyone wants 2 no if chris is ok.

Cory: Btw I mite come over around 7 just to check on chris. Some other ppl mite come 2.

Darren noted that these messages were all sent in the past two hours while he was sleeping. He quickly sent Cory a reply. After all, the last thing he wanted to do was worry him.

To Cory: Hey I just woke up. Chris fell asleep too. Hes still sleeping tho. Yea sure u can come and also bring friends. The more the merrier!

Darren felt like such a dork at that last line of his text but that's ok because everyone in the cast knew he was. He himself even admitted it! He quickly reread his text and then pressed the send button. Looking at the screen of his phone he saw that it now read 5:38 pm.

_Wow time flies! I should probably wake up Chris. He needs to eat something so I can give him some medicine. The last time he ate was three hours ago and that's way out of his system!_

Darren put his phone down and went over by Chris' side of the bed. He crouched down on the floor so that he was facing Chris with his head tilted back. He smiled to himself and started petting his hair.

_Man, he looks so peaceful. I really don't want to wake him up, but I guess I'm gonna have to. _

Darren put his hand on Chris' shoulder and shook it lightly. When he saw that Chris didn't move he shook it a little bit harder and called out his name.

"Chris, buddy….. It's time for you to wake up."

Chris turned his head a little to the side and did nothing more.

"Come on Chris. Naptime is over," Darren continued shaking his shoulder gently.

This time, Chris turned his whole body the other way around to sleep on his side.

"Come on Chris. If you don't wake up now, you won't be able to fall asleep when it's actually time to go to bed."

Chris turned to sleep on his back and let out a low moan.

"I know you don't want to wake up but you have to at some point. Preferably now," Darren said with a friendly voice.

Chris let out a few other moans and quickly hid his head under the blanket when Darren opened the window for the sun to come in.

"Come on, up you get," Darren said while taking the blanket away from Chris to fold it up.

Chris finally slowly got up, stretched, and sat up cross legged in a sitting position massaging his eyes and yawning at the same time.

He took some time to stretch again and after let his back come in contact with his pillow that was against the wall near his bed.

Darren finished folding the blanket and put it on Chris' bed. He looked back and saw that Chris was up but still looked kind of groggy.

"Hey look who's up! By the way, that was some nap you took huh? Three hours! That must be refreshing!"

"Mmm," Chris half smiled.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I had to wake you up. Believe me, I didn't want to. But I wanted to have time to let you eat something and then give you some medicine. Are you up for it?"

"Well I am kind of hungry…."

"Good!" Darren looked relieved. "Because I was gonna say if you weren't, there's something wrong with you," he chuckled. "You've basically had an empty stomach for the whole day now."

"Ugh, don't remind me…."

"Yeah I know; it happens. But trust me. You're not the first person to experience this and definitely not the last!"

Chris gave a small chuckle.

"Oh, by the way. A lot of people have been asking about you and how you've been doing. Seems like you're pretty popular," Darren raised his eyebrows while nodding his head and smirking.

"Oh really? Do tell."

"Well, while you were sleeping I checked my phone and guess how many text messages I found?"

"How many?"

"Thirty nine!"

"What! No way!"

"Way! And the best part? Each and every one of them was about you!"

"Wow," Chris raised his eyebrows. "I would never have guessed."

"Yeah. They all care so much about you!"

"Yeah, I have the best friends!"

"You sure do!"

"Oh by the way, Cory said he might come over around 7:00 along with some other friends maybe if they're not busy and they get out early," Darren informed Chris.

"Great, now they have to see me like this. All sick and disgusting."

"Ah come on; you're sick. And don't say that! Trust me; I've seen people much worse!"

"Right…." Chris said sarcastically but Darren didn't hear him.

"So what do you want to eat? Your stomach should have settled. It took a break for three hours for crying out loud! It can't fail on us this time."

"Yeah I hope so. But I am kind of feeling a little bit better. It must have been that really long nap. I needed that since the beginning of the week!"

"Yeah I bet!"

"Ok so I think I'll try some soup this time and if I can keep it down maybe an apple or something?"

"Yeah that sounds good. I'll go make you some soup right now!"

"Thanks so much Darren!"

"No problaimo!"

As Darren headed out into the kitchen, Chris went in the bathroom to empty out his bladder. After all it had been a whole four hours since he last went to the bathroom! After he was finished doing his business, he washed his hands, and headed back slowly (he was still a bit weak) to his bed.

"All done! Here you go Chris," Darren said handing him a hot bowl of soup with a spoon. "Be careful though. It's hot!"

"Wow that was fast!"

"Yeah. It was one of those easy microwaveable soups that you just pour in a bowl and wait two minutes for it to heat up."

"Ahhh. I gotcha."

Both boys got a spoonful of soup and blew on it to make it cooler. Darren watched Chris carefully eat his first spoonful of soup. After he swallowed it he started choking and coughing.

"Oh my God, are you ok?" Darren bolted right up as he took the bowl of soup away from him. He patted his back a little hard to help control Chris' choking.

"Are you gonna be sick? Do you need me to bring you a bucket?"

Chris didn't answer. He just continued to cough and choke.

Darren raced in the bathroom and quickly got a small trashcan that was located near the sink. He quickly ran back to Chris' bed and put it in between his legs and under his mouth just in case.

Darren patted Chris' back again and then gave him some water to sip on. That made Chris calm down a little bit. Darren proceeded to pat Chris' back until Chris completely stopped.

Chris put down the trashcan Darren had brought him next to his bed and handed the cup of water back to Darren to put it back on the counter.

"God you scared me there! What happened?"

"I just *cough* choked. It went down the wrong way. I'm ok now."

"My God I thought you were gonna be sick again! I got so worried because…. because you barely ate a bite and then you were gonna bring it up again! Oh God please don't scare me like that again!"

Chris chuckled, "I'll try not to."

"By the way thanks for saving me…"

"Well when you put it like that, you're welcome. But seriously I almost got a heart attack," Darren gave a small laugh afterwards.

"I'm sorry. I promise I won't die on you," Chris smiled.

"Yeah you better not mister! I've known you for too long!"

"So do you think you can start eating again? You sure that wasn't your gag reflex?" Darren smirked.

"Yes I'm positive. Plus I don't have anything to throw up! Even if I tried, nothing would come up!"

"Yeah I guess that's true…"

"Ha I win!"

"Yeah, for once…" Darren said under his breath.

"Hey I heard that!"

And that's how their afternoon passed. Fooling around and telling each other jokes to see who would be the first one to laugh. Chris succeeded in eating all of his soup (even though it took him a whole 45 minutes and Darren in just 10!) After that Darren offered Chris if he wanted to eat anything else but he said later. He wanted to digest the soup first. While waiting, Darren showed Chris all his text messages he received from various cast members asking if Chris was alright. Chris couldn't believe that every text was about him and that his cast members really cared that much about him. Fifteen minutes later, Chris ate two whole apples (without the peels)! Darren cut the apple in little pieces just to be safe. He was proud of Chris for keeping everything down and he wanted to keep it that way so Chris could finally take his medicine.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys I'm finally back! So I've been really busy this year. I have so much work to do. Sometimes even though I'll have a lot of work I'll come here to write just to escape all the school stress. When I write this story, I am very relaxed and I enjoy doing this a lot. So this is basically my happy place that I come to when I don't feel like doing school work lol. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

Chris and Darren were sitting on Chris' bed telling jokes and laughing when Darren's cell phone rang.

"Who is it?" Chris asked.

"Cory."

Darren picked up his phone on the third ring, "Hey Cory what's up?"

"Hey Darren, listen we just finished shooting our last scene of the day. They let us out an hour earlier so it looks like some of us will be coming over. Is that ok? By the way how's Chris?"

"No problem Cory. And Chris is doing fine! He's actually up right now and we were both just fooling around telling jokes with each other. He just finished eating a soup and two apples so pretty soon I'm gonna be giving him some medicine so he can sleep through the whole night."

"Oh really? Wow man that's great! I can't thank you enough! Seriously!"

"Well it's no problem. I didn't have anything to do today anyways. I'm just glad that Chris is starting to feel better!"

"Yeah, yeah, me too!"

"So when do you think you guys will be coming over?"

"Umm… Well we just finished shooting so maybe we're all gonna go to our trailers, take a shower and then come after that? So what is that like half an hour? Yeah, so we'll be there around 7, just like I said in the first place."

"Awesome! We'll be waiting for you!"

"Alright. And thanks so much again! See you later!"

"Ok!"

Darren hung up his phone and but it back on the counter.

"So… what did Cory want?" Chris asked as soon as Darren turned to face him.

"Well he called to see how you were doing and then he said that since they wrapped up early, he and some friends would be coming here around 7 to pay us a visit."

"What? No! They can't see me like this! I look as pale and frail as ever, my hair's all messed up and I smell like vomit!"

"You do not. You smell like Listerine from using it too many times," Darren chuckled.

"Not funny!"

"Haha, I know. I'm just teasing ya. But come on they're your friends, they won't care. It's not like they've never been sick before."

"Yeah, but when they were sick they actually stayed at the privacy of their own home where no one could see them…"

"Well not all the time. Don't you remember the time when Lea also had a stomach virus, when you guys were in the middle of filming season one? And each time she finished the song she had to run backstage to puke?"

"Wait how do you know about that?"

"A little bird told me. Or should I say warbler?" Darren chuckled again.

"Come on! Tell me!"

"Lea told me silly. We were discussing if anyone else had gotten sick on set before and she told me her experience."

"Oh. Well at least she didn't humiliate herself in front of other people."

"Aw come on Chris. There's nothing embarrassing about vomiting. It's a natural thing when you're sick. Plus you can't control it either. My aunt is a nurse so I know these things. One time a guy projectile vomited all over her so don't worry there have been worse situations."

"Ok can we please stop talking about this? I'm getting sick just thinking about it," Chris had to swallow back bile that was starting to rise up in his throat.

"Yeah sure," Darren chuckled.

"What"

"Nothing, I just think it's cute that you have a weak stomach," Darren smiled putting his left arm around Chris' waist.

"So did they get a lot of work done on set today?" Chris asked.

"I don't know. I was texting Lea about it today and she still didn't text me back. I guess we'll find out soon when she comes to visit."

Chris moaned in despair.

"So, how bout that medicine? You ready to take it?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Chris said sarcastically.

Darren went in to the kitchen, opened a bottle of Pepto Bismol and then got a small medicine cup to pour the liquid in. He then filled a glass of water and brought all the materials to Chris.

"Thanks Darren."

"No problem buddy. Just remember to drink slowly."

Chris rolled his eyes at him and smiled in return. He took the medicine cup from Darren's hands downing it in one gulp and then drank the water in small sips. Once he was finished, he gave the supplies back to Darren and put them in the kitchen and then came back once again to sit with Chris.

"So how do you feel?"

"No different than five minutes ago. My stomach still hurts and I'm still kind of dizzy and weak."

"Well you'll start feeling better in about ten minutes hopefully. Which reminds me, Cory and everyone else will be here in about twenty minutes!"

"What! That soon?"

"Yeah."

"Ok well I'm gonna go take a quick shower. I at least want to look living."

"Chris, it's not the president that's coming. You look fine…. for a sick person," Darren whispered those last four risky words.

"No I want to take a shower. I'll be out in about ten minutes."

Chris went to get up from the bed but as soon as he did, a wave of dizziness struck him and if he didn't lean against the wall in time, he probably would have hit the ground.

"Chris are you ok?" Darren asked in concern as he ran to his side.

Chris didn't answer quite yet. He was still trying to recover from his dizzy spell and blurry vision.

"Chris can you hear me?" Darren asked in a worried tone.

Chris just whimpered in return keeping his head against the cool feeling of the wall.

"Alright mister, no shower for you. I can't have you faint in there and worsen your condition," Darren said while petting his hair.

"No…Darren," Chris croaked out as he turned away from the wall to face him. "I'm ok now. I'll be fine. Just got up… too suddenly."

Darren looked at him with one eyebrow raised for further explanation.

"Let me take a shower. I'll be fine. Plus wouldn't the coldness of it help me bring down my temperature?"

"Yeah Chris but who says that you're not gonna have another dizzy spell or even worse, faint when you're taking your shower? I can't let that happen to you."

"I'm ok now though. And I just took my medicine so my dizziness will fade away. You even said that."

"I know, I know but I'm just…. worried."

"I'm fine. As I said before, I got up too quickly. But please let me take a shower. Everyone will be here soon!"

Darren sighed loudly, "Fine, you convinced me. Do you need any help?"

"No I'll be fine."

"Fine, but I'm staying inside the bathroom just in case you need me."

"Ok I'll take that."

Chris went to go move but Darren protested in return.

"Nah ah ah. Just so you won't scare me again, I'm gonna carry you inside. Don't want you having another dizzy spell."

"Darren are you serious? You can't carry me!"

"HA!" Darren laughed loudly, "You'd be surprised."

"Yeah, I don't think so."

"Are you kidding me? You probably even weigh less than I do! Look at how skinny you are!"

"Yeah, like you're not," Chris answered sarcastically.

"Yeah but not as skinny as you. Now come here. We have less than twenty minutes."

Darren scooped up Chris effortlessly off the ground and carried him in the bathroom. Once he got there, he put Chris down to sit on the toilet seat and then he got him a towel for after to rinse off.

"Alright you got what you wanted Chris. Now if you need anything or need me to help you just call me. I'll be sitting right here," Darren pointed at the toilet seat. "Now go ahead and get started Mr. Stubborn," Darren said smiling at Chris.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter guys! I'm trying to keep this story as realistic as possible. Reviews are welcome anytime :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Sorry I kept you all waiting. I'm really trying as hard as I can to update this fic. It's a short chapter but I hope you still enjoy it! P.S. Reviews make me smile :)**

"Just tell me when to come in Chris," Darren called from outside the bathroom.

"Ok, I'm almost done."

Chris had his shirt, undershirt, and pants off. Now he just had to take off his socks and briefs and hop in the shower.

Once he had everything off, he put everything in the laundry basket and then neatly piled his fresh set of clothes on the floor and jumped in the shower.

"Darren, I'm in the shower. I'll call you if I need you." Chris shouted so Darren could hear him against the warm water running in the shower.

"Ok but don't hesitate to call me if you're in trouble."

"I won't."

While Darren waited for Chris to finish showering, he turned on the TV to catch up on his current events.

Ten minutes later Chris got out of the shower in his blue bathrobe.

"Haha I had a feeling it would be blue!"

"You know me so well, Darren."

Darren smiled and asked Chris, "So how are you feeling now?"

"Actually a little bit better. The pounding in my head is fading away and so is the dizziness. See I told you if I took a shower I would start to feel better!"

"Well that only made your head feel better. How about your stomach?"

Chris looked away and didn't give an answer.

"That's what I thought," Darren smiled. "But seriously is your stomach still bothering you?"

"Umm well not as much as before. I think I just have to give it time. After all it's only been 10 minutes since I took my medicine."

"Yeah I guess. Do you still feel nauseous at all?"

"Eh not that much. It's been worse."

"Ok so it's good that you're gradually progressing on feeling better. That's what I like to see."

"Ok Dr. Criss," Chris smiled back at Darren.

Darren just smiled to himself and shook his head.

"Ok well I'm gonna go change. I'll be back in five."

Chris went in the bathroom again. He hung up his bathrobe to dry and then put his new clothes on. Exactly five minutes later he got out of the bathroom and went to go sit back down on his bed next to Darren where he was watching TV.

"Well that was fast."

Chris just smiled in return.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" Darren asked.

"A glass of water would be nice."

"Sure thing," Darren got up to fill a glass of water for Chris.

Darren returned with a full glass of water and gave it to Chris.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Darren watched Chris sip at the cup and when he seemed to be finished, he gave the cup back the Darren which he then placed on the counter.

"That was refreshing."

"Glad you liked it. It wasn't that cold though. I didn't want you getting chills again. I read somewhere that giving cold water to a person who has a fever will surprisingly make their fever go up because it will provoke chills."

"Discovery Health?"

"Maybe…

"I knew it!"

The doorbell rang which interrupted Chris and Darren from their conversation.

Chris groaned as he fell back on the bed. Darren got up to go and get the door.

"Hmm, I wonder who's at the door," Darren said sarcastically.


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok so I guess my only excuse for being late this time is school and applying for college. Yeah, school sucks and applying to colleges is just a pain. I wish both were over. Anyways…. on to the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Darren opened the door to Chris' trailer and saw a line of his friends waiting to be let in.

"Oh wow I didn't know the whole crew was coming!" _Chris won't be too happy about this._

Cory was first in line and the first to talk. "Hey Darren, it's been a while since I saw you. Actually since we all saw you!"

"Yeah I know it's crazy! I've been so busy. I'll see you guys next week though. That's when I'm planned to come in for rehearsals."

Darren motioned in for everyone to come. It took a while since there were so many people. Everyone greeted Darren and Darren greeted everyone back.

"So where is Chris?" Cory and Lea said together. They immediately laughed and pointed at each other.

"Oh um Chris is… he is most likely in his room."

"Can we see him?" Jenna asked hopefully.

"Uh sure. I don't see why not."

Everyone followed Darren to Chris' room even though they all knew where his room was from spending so much free time in his trailer.

When they got there, Darren was surprised to see a sleeping Chris.

"Hmm he was awake just a minute ago."

Cory bent down to touch his forehead to see if he had a fever.

"Ehh he's a little warm, but not as much as this morning. Goodness he gave all of us a scare."

At that said, Dianna looked at Cory with a glare in her eyes.

"I think he fell asleep because of the medicine I gave him to calm his stomach and get rid of the dizziness. It probably made him drowsy.

"Well let's just let him rest and maybe he'll wake up soon," Lea advised.

"Oh and I almost forgot, we brought you and Chris cookies!" Lea said as she handed the cookies to Darren.

"Oh thank you so much. That was nice of you!"

"They're chocolate chip. I made them before I came. I figured you'd like them," Lea winked.

The crew left Chris' room and went to sit on the couches. There they talked about their day and how it wasn't the same without Chris.

"So after Cory took Chris to his trailer, Ryan went through a nervous breakdown," Lea exaggerated.

"Well not really, he was just in a bad mood; like someone took candy from a kid," Mark spoke for the first time.

Everyone laughed at that.

"But he just wasn't normal. And the tiniest thing would make him mad or upset him," Jenna said.

"We got most of our scenes done though. Now we just have to finish the ones that Chris is in," Heather said.

"When is that gonna happen? Tomorrow?" Darren asked.

"Yes if my boo is feeling better," Amber said.

"Excuse me girl, don't you mean _our_ boo!" Ashley smiled.

"Haha off course!"

And the conversation and side conversations went on until someone coughing could be heard.

Everyone froze all realizing it was Chris. They all stood up, ready to go into the room but Darren hushed them and told that he would go first.

Darren rushed into Chris' room noticing that Chris was up and coughing. Darren quickly grabbed the glass of water near the dresser and gave it to Chris.

"Drink slowly," he advised.

Chris drank the water in sips in between bouts of coughing. Darren patted his back when Chris wasn't drinking water, trying to help calm down his coughing.

"You ok? What happened?"

"I don't know. I was having a bad dream and in my dream I was running away from a killer. It felt so real so when I woke up I started coughing because I was out of breath."

"Well at least you didn't sleep walk," Darren chuckled.

Chris nudged him with his elbow.

"Well I'm just glad to see you're ok. Is the medicine doing its job?"

"Yeah. It definitely made me sleep so I'm more relaxed."

"That's great! Oh by the way, your friends are here to visit you. Mind if they come in to see you? They've been worried sick about you."

"Sure they can come in. They'll probably want to leave as soon as they come in though."

"Oh come on. Now you're just exaggerating. They're your friends and they've been dying to see you all day."

"Like that's not exaggerating?"

"Wanna bet?"

Chris just stared at Darren not knowing what to say.

"Yeah that's what I thought," Darren smiled.

Darren went back to the worried looking cast. They all had curious looks on their faces, wondering if Chris was alright.

"Hi guys, sorry if that scared you. Chris is fine. He just had a bad dream. He's awake though if anyone wants to see him."

Hearing the sentences "Chris is fine" and "He's awake", everyone rushed to the room to finally see their sick friend.

Darren felt like telling all of them to calm down but he was happy and excited that they all cared so much for their friend.

Lea was the first to enter the room. She sprinted up to Chris, jumped on his bed, and gave him a huge and tight hug.

Dianna, Naya, Heather, and Jenna all did the same thing. The bed was full now so nobody else could fit on it, even if they tried.

"Oh my God! Chriiiisss! We missed you sooooo much!" Lea squealed. "How are you feeling?"

"Can't…..breathe" Chris said as his face turned purple.

The girls immediately minimized the pressure on their hug but still didn't let go of hugging Chris.

"Ahh that's better."

Everyone laughed.

"Well…..I'm better" Chris said.

Everyone laughed again.

"Thanks cap'n obvious!" Ashley joked.

Chris chuckled and smiled afterwards.

Ashley went over to Chris and hugged him, "Glad to see you're back monkey boy!"

Chris smiled again.

"So you're definitely feeling ok?" Cory asked.

"For the most part yes."

"For the most part?" Mark joined in.

"Yeah. I took my medicine ten minutes ago so I should be ok. It helped with the nausea and dizziness."

"Well that's good to hear," Mark said.

Everyone huddled together for a group hug, Chris being in the middle of the entire ruckus.

"Guys, still sick and contagious here."

Everyone backed away and laughed in return.

Now that everyone knew that Chris was ok, the attention and the conversations weren't completely centered on him. Although everyone did take a glance at him every few minutes just to check up on him, the side conversations started up again.

"So you're really feeling better huh?" Dianna asked still keeping her arms around Chris' waist on the bed.

"Well I wouldn't say entirely better but yes, I am feeling better than this morning," Chris said as he took a deep breath then let it out.

Dianna paused at this thinking back to what happened to poor Chris. She cringed at the thought of remembering Chris' pale body on the floor of the dance studio right after he fainted and him suffering through bouts of vomiting.

"You know, we were so close to calling an ambulance right after you fainted. If you had woken up about a minute later you would probably have been surrounded by paramedics. Ryan was in hysterics the whole time….."

"I barely remember anything of what happened while I was at the studios. All I remember from earlier today is dancing a little bit and then everything else is a blur. I'm sorry if I scared everyone. I myself hardly knew what was happening…" Chris paused to cough. "It's probably better that I don't remember anything though. I probably humiliated myself…"

"Chris, it happens to everyone at some point in their lives. Don't you remember what happened to Lea last year?"

Chris weakly nodded his head.

"….. Yeah so it's ok," Dianna said while rubbing Chris' back.

"We're just happy that you're ok now," Dianna glanced at Chris. "...Well…, in the process of being ok," she smiled.

Chris smiled back and they hugged each other. "Thanks Dianna. I love you."

"Love you too Chris."

**Awww! Aren't Dianna and Chris so cute together?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey Guys! I'm back with an early update! I just felt like writing… so I did and viola I made a whole new chapter! Yay!**

Everyone was still crowded in Chris' room, talking about numerous things. As the conversations went on, Lea disappeared out of the room and came back seconds later with a tray of cookies in her hands.

"Hey! Did everyone forget about the cookies I made!"

At that, everyone turned around, mouths wide open, and ran up to her almost running her over.

"Hey, hey take it easy. I want to stay in one piece!"

Everyone grabbed at least a cookie, the guys not including Chris and Darren, grabbed up to three.

"Woah! I made these for Chris and Darren and they didn't even have a chance to get one!"

The guys acted like they didn't hear her as they stuffed a cookie into their mouths. Lea went over by Darren, who was sitting in a chair near Chris' bed to hand him a cookie. He gladly took two. Lea then went by Chris to offer him a cookie as well.

"Here you go sweetie. They were supposed to be for you as a get well gift but….." Lea didn't finish her sentence. She just glanced at the guys who smiled a toothy grin back at her.

"No worries. After all, how could I eat these all by myself? Plus they deserve it; they've been working hard all day," Chris glanced at them while taking a cookie.

"You're only gonna take one?"

"For now. I don't want to upset my stomach. I'll see if I'm up for another one later."

"Oh right, I almost forgot. Have you taken any medicine for it?"

"Yes actually. I took some Pepto Bismol earlier. I think it's working because I haven't gotten sick ever since," Chris said without thinking.

"Wait, you got sick again? When? I thought the last time was at the studio right after you fainted…." Lea looked at him with worried eyes and a serious face.

Chris hesitated to speak. He didn't want to worry Lea. He was completely fine now.

"It's nothing. I'm fine now and that's all that matters."

"Chris, please tell me. Maybe I wasn't supposed to give you that cookie…. It's filled with empty calories and chocolate! Everyone knows that's not good for a stomach virus!"

"Lea, one cookie won't hurt…

"…But what if I gave it to you too early? You're not fully recovered. I can tell….."

"Lea I'm fine. I told you, ever since I took my medicine nothing happened."

"But that was only ten minutes ago."

Chris laughed silently and shook his head, "I can't deal with you anymore. You're just too overprotective."

"I care about you and I've never experienced a sick Chris. Out of all the years I've known you, you have never gotten sick so that's why I got so worried and my mother instincts kicked in."

"Aww that's so sweet. I really want to hug you right now but I can't, in fear of getting you sick as well."

"Well when you get better you can give me all the hugs in the world!"

"Yes, I sure will!"

Lea and Chris continued their own conversation as many people continued on with their conversations as well.

Almost an hour went by since the cast came in to visit Chris. Everyone was having so much fun keeping up their daily news and telling stories and having side conversations. Cory was the first to notice this though and speak up.

"Woah, it's 7:57! Didn't know time went by so quickly!"

"Yeah, right? It felt like only ten minutes passed by," Harry said.

"Crap, and we have an early shift tomorrow," Mark said after a big yawn.

"Don't we always have early shifts?" Ashley replied.

"Well sometimes we get left off easy. Tomorrow should be that day!" Jenna said.

"I agree, we all need a two hour delay or something," Naya said as everyone laughed.

"Or just a day off," Heather said.

"Yeah," most people in the room said.

"Guys, instead of arguing and pretending like we're gonna get a day off tomorrow, let's just all say bye to Chris and Darren and go to our trailers and get a goodnight's rest," Lea proposed.

"Ok Rachel Berry," Naya said after shaking her head.

"Guys I think Lea…uh..Rachel..is right on this one." Cory said and then laughed.

"You guys are so mean!" Lea said with a smirk on her face.

"I'm just playing with you. But seriously we should be going. I'm surprised Chris or Darren didn't already kick us out," Naya said.

"Right?" Heather replied.

The cast all gathered round to hug Chris and say they're goodbyes to Chris and Darren. They wished Chris to get well soon, and were slowly getting out of the trailer, most of the girls whining because they didn't spend enough time with Chris.

Darren waved them all off and closed the door behind him. Not even a minute later he received a text from Cory.

Cory: Hey man thanks so much for taking care of Chris and for letting us all come in to visit today. We're all really happy that Chris is ok. He certainly did make a fast recovery!

Darren smiled at this text and quickly texted back a reply.

Darren: It was no problem, really. Glad to see you guys! It was fun while it lasted! I'm glad that Chris is ok too. I think I'm gonna stay overnight just in case.

Cory: Yea that's a good idea. Goodnight to the both of yous!

Darren: Goodnight!

After Darren sent out his last text, he put his phone on the counter to charge and went back in Chris' bedroom for a last check up. Once again he found Chris fast asleep. He pulled the blanket over his body up until his neck making sure not to make any sudden movements that would wake him up. Darren got the almost empty cup of water off of the counter and brought it back to the kitchen sink right after he turned off the lights in Chris' room. He made sure to also keep the door open so Darren could hear him just in case he woke up.

As Darren was putting on his pyjamas, he remembered that he forgot to give Chris another spoonful of medicine. Darren didn't see it as a big deal though because Chris was already doing much better and he was already sleeping. Darren didn't have the heart to wake him up though. He figured that if Chris slept soundly without his medicine then he must not really need it.

Being done for the day, Darren tucked himself into bed on Chris' couch falling asleep within minutes.

**Stuff's about to happen…. =O**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here's my present to you guys on Christmas. I know it's a little bit short but here's where it starts getting good. I hope you like it! Next chapter coming up shortly!**

It was now ten at night and nearly an hour since Darren fell asleep. Chris fell asleep two hours before Darren, being exhausted and needing to rest since his friends came to visit.

Everything was silent in Chris' trailer except for the soft snoring coming from Darren. He was sleeping like a baby for he also had a long day taking care of Chris.

Things weren't exactly the same in Chris' room. He was asleep alright but he was moving from side to side moaning almost as if he was in pain or having a bad dream.

The next few seconds clearly indicated that he was in distress for he woke up clutching his stomach as tiny droplets of sweat started forming on his forehead. A few hours ago Chris was feeling fine and right now he was feeling the exact opposite. The nausea feeling he had at the pit of his stomach was coming back to haunt him and he shivered as a chill went up his spine. Chris tried swallowing but it came right back up in his mouth. _Oh no, _he thought, this was the feeling he would get right before he was about to throw up.

Uncovering himself with his blanket, Chris slowly got out of bed, hand over his mouth. At this point, any sudden movement could expel anything that was in his stomach.

Just at that moment, Chris' stomach churned making him bend over on his knees. Chris knew what was coming to him but he didn't know if he would have enough time or energy to run to the bathroom to get sick. Plus he didn't want to wake up Darren and chances were he would if he raced to the bathroom.

Thankfully he found a trashcan next to his bed and grabbed it with trembling hands managing to throw up some of the contents in his stomach. Not much came out considering he ate plenty that day for a sick person. A bowl of soup, two whole peeled apples, a piece of dry toast and one of Lea's chocolate chips cookies; and this was only during his stay at his trailer with Darren! Thinking about all that food made his stomach churn again and he gripped the trashcan with his hands even harder after vomiting for the second time since he woke up. Just like the first time, not a lot came up, but just enough to make Chris feel the tiniest bit better.

_Maybe Lea was right. Maybe I shouldn't have eaten that cookie, _Chris thought to himself.

Chris moaned as he slumped near the leg of the bed, sitting on the floor, trashcan still in his lap. The smell was making him dizzy and he felt like he would pass out at any time.

Meanwhile, while Chris was suffering in his room, Darren was still asleep on the couch. Every now and then he would roll over on his other side because it was too warm for him on the other one.

Despite Darren being a moderately heavy sleeper, he was now starting to show signs of waking up. He felt like he was hearing noises in the distance; kind of like someone was retching. At first Darren was confused and a little bit scared because he didn't know where these noises were coming from. Seconds later, he immediately realized what was going on.

"Chris!" he said out loud as he quickly uncovered himself from the blankets he was wrapped in. He sprinted towards Chris' room making it there in record time.

**Uh oh, what's gonna happen next? (Psst, the more reviews I get, the more it encourages me to write ;) ) **


	24. Chapter 24

**Guys! Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews! I hope you all had a great Christmas and a Happy New Year! And now as promised, here's the next chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I just own this made-up story written by me! :)**

Darren nearly tripped on his own two feet trying to get to Chris' room as fast as he could. He did manage to hit his right foot on the slightly open bathroom door he ran by. It did hurt and sting him a little but Darren ignored it completely making Chris his first priority.

As soon as Darren reached the door to Chris' room, he opened it immediately to see a helpless Chris on the floor slumped against his bed with a trashcan in his lap.

Darren cursed under his breath and looked at Chris with sorrow in his eyes. Chris looked back at him with fear and weakness.

Darren walked over to Chris crouching down to his level and sat next to him. Just by sitting next to him, Darren could tell that the sick boy was radiating heat from his skin and if that wasn't enough, he was also shivering. He put the back of his hand on Chris' forehead to check for a fever and not surprisingly, his temperature had gone up.

"How long have you been up for?" Darren asked worriedly

Chris put up both of his hands with all ten fingers up to indicate that he'd been up for ten minutes.

Darren got up for a moment to get the thermometer off the counter and then sat back down to put it in Chris' ear. The thermometer beeped and it read 101.7.

Darren shook his head as he closed the thermometer and placed it right next to him noting that he might need to use it later.

As he was doing this, a small whimper of pain escaped Chris' mouth. He gripped and hugged the trashcan closer to him while shutting his eyes and taking a deep breath through his nose.

Darren moved in closer to help comfort Chris.

"You ok? Do you feel like you're gonna throw up?

Chris tried to reply but he broke off into a harsh coughing fit. At this point, he was coughing so hard that he even managed to throw up a little more from what he previously ate.

_I guess my question was answered, _Darren thought to himself while patting Chris on the back.

Darren got up again to get Chris a cup of water. He gave it to Chris while checking his cell phone for the time. His phone read 10:23 pm.

Chris slowly drank the water out of the cup and after finishing it, he gave it back to Darren, another moan escaping him.

"Hey buddy it's ok. Everything's gonna be alright. Here let me take this trashcan out of your lap. Maybe it will make you less nauseous," Darren said while taking away the trashcan from Chris' lap and putting it aside.

"Tell me what hurts Chris," Darren asked in a comforting manner.

Chris put his hand on his stomach then his head. Darren took that hand and held it with his hands squeezing it lightly.

"They both still hurt huh?"

Chris nodded his head weakly letting out a small gag.

"I know it hurts now but pretty soon you will defeat this virus. You have to stay strong though even if it means throwing up. I know you may not want to right now but after, it will make you feel a lot better."

Just at that moment Chris' stomach churned. Darren must have seen the change in his face because he already had the trashcan under him before he could even ask. Five seconds later Chris vomited violently, and it took the air right out of him. He could hardly breathe. He was gasping for air when his body finally allowed him to.

"Deep breaths Chris," Darren encouraged him, rubbing his back as he placed the trashcan away from him.

Darren continued to rub his back soothingly until more moans were heard from Chris.

"What is it sweetheart?"

All Darren had to do was look at Chris' face and realize what was going to happen next. This forced him to grab the trashcan next to him and hold it under Chris as he threw up again and then gagged painfully afterwards.

"It's ok….it's ok," Darren whispered hopefully although he looked sad with hurt in his eyes. He rubbed Chris' back and held him closer to him, listening to his fast breathing and heartbeat.

Once again Darren went to go fill up the cup of water. He was determined to not get Chris dehydrated and right now Chris was on the verge of getting an IV drip put into him. He also took the trashcan with him to empty it out on his way to the kitchen and gave Chris a bucket as a replacement just in case he threw up again while he was gone.

In the kitchen, Darren re-filled up the cup of water, took care of the vomit filled trashcan, and remembered to grab some Pepto Bismol. He hurried back to Chris' room seconds later carrying all the stuff with him.

First thing he checked when he came back was the bucket and he was glad to see that it was empty. After he did that, he gave the water to Chris telling him to drink enough but not too much.

"Drink plenty of water Chris but stop when you've had enough. I know you can get better."

Chris slowly sipped at the water until he could drink no more. He then gave it back to Darren who put it on the small end table near Chris' bed.

Chris hiccupped several times, one of them causing some bile to rise up to his throat. He touched his throat in fear of losing the small amount of liquid he had just consumed.

Darren looked at Chris with concern. He was now hyperventilating, his eyes closed, willing himself and his body not to throw up _again._

"Chris what's the matter?" Darren asked with his hand on Chris' shoulder, fear also in his eyes.

Groaning Chris rolled over, his hands immediately holding his stomach. The greenish tinge on Chris' face was the signal for Darren to quickly grab the bucket from the floor and run to Chris' other side where he was now facing. Chris saw the bucket and immediately hurled primarily clear liquid into it.

_Shit! Why is it every time I say some comforting words something bad has to happen? Why can't it be reversed?_ Darren thought to himself.

Still clutching his stomach, Chris grabbed onto Darren's shoulder to support himself as he kept on retching; even though Darren didn't think it was possible for such a tiny person to be able to throw up so much.

"It's ok….It's alright. The worst part is over." _Or at least I think it is, _Darren thought while comforting a scared and shivering Chris curled up in his lap.

"Here sweetie, you need to take some medicine," Darren said as he handed Chris a small disposable medicine cup which contained 30ml of Pepto Bismol.

Chris took a sip of it and made a small moan.

"I know it tastes bad but maybe it can let you get some rest instead of staying up all night puking your guts up."

Chris proceeded to drink in very small sips, cringing at the taste as it went down his throat.

"That's it, good job Chris. Take your time; we don't want it coming back up."

Chris finished the medicine and was given a cup of water to get rid of the taste. He only took one sip though and then he gave it back to Darren.

Darren took another look at his phone for the time. This time it read 11:37pm.

_Wow, a whole hour of puking. I feel so sorry for him_, Darren thought as he pressed a cold damp cloth on Chris' forehead and lifted him up from his lap onto his bed.

Chris flopped down in bed still feeling weak and dizzy. The medicine was making him drowsy and he was beginning to close his eyes. Darren scooted Chris over just a bit to make room for himself so he could sleep next to Chris. He wanted to be with Chris at all times just in case anything else happened.

Before Darren went to bed, he cleaned up a little, which included washing the bucket Chris used earlier. He then washed his hands and returned back to bed with Chris. Before falling asleep, Darren kissed Chris on his forehead and whispered "I love you" to him in his ear.

**Now before you guys get excited, that I love you that Darren said to Chris was "I love you like a friend" not as in "I love you like a boyfriend." Right now I just want them to be friends and obviously Darren really cares about Chris and he really hates to see him suffer so I guess he had the urge to say I love you. He thought that maybe that would help in some way. But we'll see….. :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys I'm back. I know it's been a while. To make up for it though, this chapter is also really long. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

About two hours passed since Chris' relapse and it was now 2 o'clock in the morning. Both Chris and Darren were sleeping soundly on Chris' bed on their sides, each facing the same direction. Chris was bundled up with warm blankets while Darren was only covered up with a thin white sheet.

As usual, Darren slept like a baby. You couldn't blame him though. Being a good friend, he stayed up with Chris trying his best to take care of him. Chris on the other hand still did not show signs of becoming better. Poor thing was still running a fever, was tossing and turning in bed with a queasy stomach, and was drenched in sweat but shivering at the same time.

Minutes later, Chris woke up clutching his stomach and whimpering in pain. His nausea had returned once again and he was beginning to cough and gag. With his hand clamped over his mouth and in fear of soiling his bed, he made an effort to climb over Darren without waking him up to go to the bathroom.

Even though Darren was sleeping quite soundly, he sensed that something was wrong and he immediately woke up by Chris' movements.

"Wha- Whaaaz….hapning?," Darren said through a big yawn while stretching.

"Feel…sick," Chris croaked as he made a dash for the bathroom.

Chris didn't even have time to shut the door as he entered the room. As soon as he opened the toilet lid, he fell to his knees and began to vomit.

Meanwhile in Chris' room, Darren winced in sympathy at the sound of retching coming from the other room. To be honest, Darren was quite frightened right now because how many times did Chris throw up today? Including all those times that Darren didn't know about while Chris was with Cory or with his other cast members. Was the medicine not working? And seriously, what more could Chris have left in his stomach to throw up? The poor guy would literally puke up his guts sooner or later with that much puking done in a single day. Sighing, Darren pulled himself out of bed and found Chris in the bathroom kneeling over the toilet, looking paler than before.

Darren gave Chris a sympathetic look as he kneeled down to Chris' level, rubbing circles onto his back attempting to comfort him. "This just doesn't end, does it?"

"I- I can't… I can't take this anymore," Chris half sobbed

Darren continued to rub soothing circles onto Chris' back trying to make him feel better. "Do you at least feel a little bit better than before?"

"A little," Chris said barely audible.

Darren noticed that Chris sweated through his shirt he was wearing so he decided to go back in the room to get him a new one.

"I'll be right back Chris. I'm gonna go get you a new shirt," Darren said observing the trembling boy.

Darren quickly ran to Chris' room and grabbed the first t-shirt he could find which was colored blue. He then remembered to also take the thermometer, medicine, and damp cloth with him.

As Darren entered the bathroom with the materials he brought, he found Chris leaning against the bathroom wall, hugging his knees towards his stomach, head faced down.

_Gosh, poor thing. I really do hope he gets better._

"Here Chris, I brought you some stuff," Darren said as he crouched down to Chris' level.

He handed Chris his new shirt and helped him take off his old one.

Now that Chris was shirtless, Darren took the chance to take a quick glance at Chris' torso before he wriggled into the t-shirt Darren had provided him with. The first thing Darren noticed that really scared him was that Chris' ribs and spine were visible. Not resembling an anorexic but dangerously heading towards that direction. He had smooth, pale skin and was slim with not even a curve to his flat tummy; this kind of scared Darren even more.

"There you go buddy; all set," Darren patted his back. "I'm gonna go put this shirt in the laundry now," Darren said as he left Chris still sitting down on the floor; his head being balanced by his hands which were on his knees.

A few seconds later, Darren came back again with the shirt gone, and a glass filled with water in his hands.

"Hey Chris, I'm gonna need you do drink some water. Just a little bit. Take sips," Darren instructed as he handed the glass to Chris.

As Chris took his first sip, Darren busied himself by taking Chris' temperature.

He anxiously waited for the beep to come and once it did, he glanced at the thermometer with his eyes popped out and a confused expression on his face.

"102. 4? Why the heck did it go up? I don't understand," Darren argued with himself. "Shoot!"

Chris suppressed a cough as he inched closer to the toilet. He coughed a few more times; the last one taking his breath away, sounding like he was about to barf. Chris' hands gripped the toilet bowl and his head was over it, waiting for either his nausea to pass or for him to puke up what little he had left in his stomach. A whimper escaped his mouth and Darren was right by his side again.

"Chris? You ok? Are you gonna be sick again?"

Chris didn't respond; instead he waited patiently with his head over the toilet in distress. Once he was sure he wasn't going to throw up, he leaned back against the bathroom wall. "False alarm," Chris muttered closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around his stomach.

Darren could not express how bad he felt for Chris. He'd had the stomach flu before but never this bad. He scooted towards Chris to hug him and then kiss him at the top of his head.

Chris started to shed a few tears silently. Darren didn't notice until Chris sniffled and brought a hand to his face to wipe away the tears.

"Shhh, everything's gonna be alright," Darren said as he tried to restrain the tears rolling down onto his cheeks. He pulled Chris into a tighter hug and rubbed the side of his back to show that he was still there for him.

Tears continued to roll down Chris' face until quiet sniffles were heard making his crying gradually stop. Darren helped in wiping Chris' tears with a tissue while saying comforting words to him. Chris was calming down but he started to get the hiccups from crying. He leaned his head back against the wall and moaned but his whimpers were interrupted from a hiccup.

"Here Chris, try drinking some water; maybe that can help," Darren looked at him with pity.

Chris took the glass with a shaky hand and took a few sips out of it. He waited a few seconds to see if his hiccups were gone but just when he thought they were, an uncontrollable hiccup came out.

Chris sighed in defeat bending over and sitting in a position conveying a depressed state. Darren started rubbing his back attempting to make him feel better. Every few seconds, Chris' tummy would slightly move as a result from his hiccups. Darren smiled at this but still felt heartbroken inside seeing his friend in this sort of state.

A few minutes later, Chris placed a hand on his tummy sensing a queasy or uneasy feeling at the pit of his stomach. The color in his face had gone completely white and Chris now had a hand clamped over his mouth.

"What it is it buddy?" Darren asked in a worried voice even though he knew what was going to happen.

Chris moaned, closing his eyes and scrunching his eyebrows together in pain. He was starting to sweat again.

Not being near the toilet enough and being too weak to move, Chris stayed in his spot with his hands clamped tightly over his mouth trying to suppress his puking. He gagged a few times until he couldn't hold it in any longer. Removing his hands from his mouth, he immediately threw up a little on the tiled floor, some vomit landing on his shirt.

"Oh sweetie…." Darren said sympathetically. He got a few paper towels located beneath the sink area and crouched down towards Chris. He cleaned up the small bright yellow liquid puddle that was on the floor and wiped the bile off his shirt. He then threw the used paper towels in the small trash can located by the toilet and thanked himself for not having a weak stomach.

Still sitting down, Chris dry retched indicating that he still wasn't done throwing up.

"Ok sweetie… it's ok. I've got you," Darren helped Chris up on his knees supporting half his weight and guiding him to the toilet.

"Oh God," Chris half sobbed once he got to the toilet as he vomited for the third time since he woke up. The moment he could take a breath, Chris began hyperventilating, and almost choked on his vomit when he hurled again two seconds later.

Chris dry retched once again causing him to grab his stomach, bending over in pain. Darren brought over a damp cloth and the thermometer. He gave the cold cloth to Chris while taking his temperature. The thermometer went off and it read 102.6.

Darren sighed in frustration after he found out Chris' temperature. _I've got to take him to the hospital_, he thought.

Chris closed his eyes and rested his head in his hands, his breathing hurried and shallow. He was making himself lightheaded. His stomach churned as he let out a choked sob and yet again, he puked up yellow bile.

This time, Darren couldn't control the tears that ran down his cheeks. He just let them run. Seeing his friend like this was the worst thing that someone could ever do to him. Once again he started rubbing Chris' back, crying silently and sniffling as he did so.

When Darren was sure that Chris was done, he flushed the toilet and closed the lid, of which a very exhausted Chris rested his head on.

After Chris' bout of vomiting, Darren felt Chris lean against him as if he were going to faint. He then collapsed in Darren's lap, and Darren was lucky enough to catch his upper body and even luckier to catch his head from not hitting the hard floor.

"Chris….. You ok?"

No answer

"Chris I know you're tired but please give me a sign so I know that you can hear me."

Nothing, not even a twitch

Darren was aware that Chris was breathing; he was just worried because he didn't know if Chris was sleeping or if he had just fainted…..

Darren shook him, but not too hard. He didn't want a repeat of what happened just minutes ago, "Chris? Please! Come on buddy I know you're awake…. CHRIS!

Silence

**I know I'm a terrible person! First for making you guys wait so long and second, for making poor, poor Chris suffer like that. But at least this chapter is long. And actually, I think it's my longest chapter so far in this story! Hooray for that! And please send me feedback. I wanna know what you guys think (*cough *cough review ;))**


	26. Chapter 26

**Look who's back! I know this has been a long wait. On the good side I'm done with my research project. On the bad side, I have another one to do :( So I'm just warning you guys because I might have slower updates in the future. I will inform you though when that will change. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Warning: Maybe a little bit of language. **

"Fuck," Darren muttered as Chris was now sprawled out on the bathroom floor.

Darren took immediate charge in checking Chris' pulse and trying to wake him up.

He found a pulse rate, which was pretty fast actually, but failed at attempting to wake him up.

At that, Darren ran back to the bedroom to pick up his cell phone and then raced back in the bathroom in which he dialed 911, not giving it any second thoughts.

At the first ring, Darren heard a voice talking to him.

"911, what is your emergency?"

"Hi I have a friend here who is unconscious and has been vomiting throughout the whole day. I think he passed out from dehydration," Darren finished his sentence out of breath.

"Where is your exact location?"

"Paramount Studios in Hollywood. We're at the side where all the trailers are located near stage 14."

There was a short pause and the operator came right back on.

"Ok, we're sending up an ambulance right now. How long has your friend been unconscious for?"

"About a minute; he has a pulse but it's very fast."

"Ok, a quick pulse is a sign of dehydration. Can you describe the condition your friend is in right now, other than being unconscious?"

"He's paler than normal, he appears to have dry, sunken eyes, and he has stopped sweating. His forehead is also very warm.

Another pause, Darren assumed that she was taking down notes. She came back within seconds though.

"If possible, can you pinch his skin for me on his hand then let it go and tell me what happens when you do that."

Confused, Darren did what he was instructed to do. Carefully, he pinched some of Chris' skin and then let it go, astonished by the result.

"Umm, his skin… took a while to sink back in. Isss… is tha-hat normal?"

"Yes, that means he's severely dehydrated."

"Oh, god what do I do! I don't know what to do! Please, please help him!" Darren was panicking now.

"Sir, I want you to calm down. An ambulance is on its way and it will be there as soon as possible. In the meantime, just try to keep him warm, apply some cool, wet cloths on his body, and DO NOT leave him alone."

Darren gulped but managed to let out a shaky "Ok"

"Alright, I'm going to hang up now hun. Just stay with your friend until the ambulance comes. It should be coming in shortly. Best of luck."

The lady closed the phone too quickly before Darren had the chance to say a thank you back. _Must be a busy night, _Darren thought.

Darren looked back at Chris lying in the same position on the floor as he was about two minutes ago before he had called the ambulance. He inspected Chris head to toe and as he did, tears filled up in his eyes. This wasn't supposed to happen. A little stomach virus couldn't turn into something like this, could it? From what he was told, Chris was fine this morning. Well maybe a little on the off side, but at least he was conscious and functional; right now he was neither!

Darren debated on whether to contact any of the other cast members, crew people, or directors. He figured his safest bet if he wanted to tell someone was a close friend; a cast member. He was too scared to call Ryan, especially at this time of the day. Hell, he was even scared to call any of his friends, frightened by what their reaction might be to hear about what happened to Chris. He didn't want to seem like a failure and even though it wasn't really his fault, Darren felt incredibly guilty and responsible for Chris' condition that he was in right now.

For the sake of caring and worrying, Darren took Chris' limp hand and held it in his for a good few seconds. He squeezed it tightly just before letting go. He then remembered what the lady told him on the phone about keeping Chris nice and cool.

He went to the sink and soaked up a cloth with cold water. After a few seconds, he took out the excess water and returned back to the floor where Chris was. He put it on Chris' forehead and rubbed it against it. As he was doing this, Chris slowly started moving his head. Darren was taken by surprise because he didn't know if he was the cause of this, or if Chris was doing this on his own. He let go of Chris' forehead for a minute and sat there motionless and breathless. The minute Chris started moving his head again, Darren took off the damp cloth from his head and let out his breath in a big puff. Darren couldn't believe his eyes but it really was Chris that was moving on his own!

"Oh god… oh, oh my god, Chris can you hear me?" Darren asked, both hands on Chris' shoulders.

Chris, still a bit unconscious and confused, slowly started moving parts of his body and his head was roaming around the room trying to figure out where he was. He tried lifting up his head to sit up straight but his body was much too weak for that yet.

"No, no, no lay back down. It's ok Chris, I'm here," Darren said as he helped Chris gently lay back on the bathroom floor and then brush back his hair back to feel the temperature of his forehead. Not surprisingly it was still warm.

Chris let out a soft moan as he turned his head to the side with his eyes half open. Darren noted that he looked miserable, but couldn't tell if it was from the pain or because he just regained consciousness; or both.

"Chris, buddy, are you in pain?"

"Hmm… Where….wherm I?" Chris asked, his face still tired and droopy.

"We are in the bathroom of your trailer. You passed out a few minutes ago, do you remember that?" Darren said as he petted his hair.

Instead of answering Darren's question, Chris started coughing. Darren immediately took charge and got Chris in a sitting position to prevent him from choking. He supported his back as Chris continued to cough and then a few seconds later started to dry heave. Darren grabbed a pink vomit tray that was placed on the sink and put it in front of Chris just in case anything came up. The only thing that came up was just small amounts of bile. Chris continued dry heaving for about one more minute. Nothing else came up though, due of the lack of food in his body.

"You're ok, you're ok," Darren said while patting his back. Deep down though, Darren knew that he wasn't ok.

_God damn, where the hell is that ambulance!_

Both Darren and Chris were now sitting on the bathroom floor. Darren was leaning against the bathroom drawers as he held Chris against him. Chris had his back facing Darren, head tilted back against his chest. He was making soft whimpering sounds and shivering like a scared little kitten.

Darren had to do everything in his will to not burst out crying. He did manage to shed a few tears though. While waiting and helping keep Chris calm, he kept on thinking on how things would turn out. _What if Chris is diagnosed with something serious? If he is, what will happen to Kurt on the show? How am I going to tell the others about this? Who do I inform first? _

Lost in thought, Darren thought he heard sirens in the distance. Turns out he was right because seconds later, he saw an ambulance through the window parked right outside of Chris' trailer.

**GUYS! I am sooo sorry you had to wait this long! Senior year is pretty tough and it's even harder when you have senioritis :( So I hope you liked this chapter. Don't really know when the next one will be up yet. Also please review. I really do smile each time I get a new one :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Alright, school and homework are finally done! With that out of the way, I can finally write in peace and quiet now. Sorry if you guys thought I abandoned this fic. If I did, (which I wouldn't) I would inform you guys first :) **

Darren took a second glance out of the window to confirm that there really was an ambulance outside of Chris' trailer somewhere around 3am. He saw two paramedics coming out the back of the vehicle rolling out a stretcher trying to decide which trailer to go in to. Darren gently laid Chris back on the floor for a minute to let the paramedics know that they were in this trailer.

"Darren… don't go…" Chris said in a weak voice, barely audible.

"Chris I promise I'll be right back. I have to let the paramedics know that we're in here," Darren said as he let go of Chris' hand and hurried to get the two men outside.

Darren rushed outside of the bathroom and quickly zoomed by the kitchen and lounge area of the trailer. He then opened the door and stepped outside to be exposed by a chilly wind. He caught the paramedics' attention by waving his arms up and down in the air.

"Hey, over here! He's right inside. I'll bring him outside so you guys won't have to carry the stretcher in. I'll be just a minute."

"No son that's ok, we can take it from here. We'll carry him out to the stretcher. It has to be done in a safe and quick manner. Don't be offended, we went to school for this."

"Can I at least come in with you guys?" Darren asked worried that the answer would be no.

"Alright, but try to stay out of our way," the paramedic said, both of them already heading towards Chris' trailer.

Darren went in first, the paramedics right behind him.

"He's in the bathroom, lying down on the floor. I was with him at all times and I just left him once to inform you guys on his location."

"Alright fair enough, but next time, don't leave anyone this sick alone. He could of chocked or something, especially in this position."

The paramedics were now holding Chris by each end. One was holding his two feet; the other had his arms underneath Chris' armpits, also supporting his head.

"On three we lift. One…two…three."

Chris was lifted off the ground in one quick steady motion and the two paramedics were lead outside by Darren to the stretcher.

Both paramedics were extremely careful with Chris, noticing how fragile he looked. They communicated again to lay Chris on the stretcher and then begin lifting him onto the ambulance.

"Alright he's good. Is the ramp in place?" Matt, one of the paramedics, asked

"Yep," Bill, the other paramedic, said.

"Ok let's move him in then. Easy now."

Darren just stood there watching, trying to be out of the way. He so badly wanted to be next to Chris comforting him but he just kept thinking how he would be in a few minutes, when the ambulance would be on its way to the hospital. He debated on whether to call someone now or when they arrived at the hospital. The hospital would probably be a better idea since now was pretty hectic.

Matt and Bill finished loading Chris into the ambulance and motioned for Darren to come in as well.

"Alright, you can come in now…"

"Darren. My name is Darren," Darren said after noticing Matt pause after his sentence looking kind of confused.

"Good to know, Darren," Matt said.

Once everyone was in the ambulance, the two paramedics closed the doors and told the driver to start driving off to the Hollywood Presbyterian Medical Center. On the way to the hospital, Matt and Bill worked efficiently, giving Chris essential drugs and performing a needed amount of various medical techniques on him.

"Check his BP and heart rate, I got his oxygen levels."

Bill grabbed the blood pressure machine off the shelf in the vehicle to wrap the cuff around Chris' limp arm just above his brachial artery. Bill observed the gauge close as he pumped it with force and then let the pressure lose by turning the valve. He then used the old school method of checking the radial pulse by placing two fingers on Chris' wrist right under his thumb. Simultaneously, Matt took out the oxygen level meter and lightly clamped it in between Chris' pointer finger.

"BP's 70 over 60, pulse is 112."

"Oxygen's 90," Matt shook his head.

"Alright, he's gonna need an IV."

The two paramedics continued to work on the half-awake Chris, trying several times to place an IV in his dehydrated veins so he could at least get some fluids and nutrients in him. Darren just sat there horrified holding Chris' hand for the sake of him and the support of his friend.

Little whimpers could be heard from Chris every time one of the paramedics stuck a needle in his vein, and it broke Darren's heart to see Chris suffer like this.

Darren rubbed Chris' hand to try and easy away the pain. Pretty soon they would arrive to the hospital to hopefully improve the status of Chris' health.


End file.
